


True Love Brings Miracles

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Demonic Possession, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor ABO Dynamics, Morning Sickness?, Mpreg, Promo- Malec's Sacrifice, Sick Alec Lightwood, Soulmates, Trigger warning apply, Triggers, Unexpected Pregnancy, shadowhunter universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Alec wasn't feeling so well when they were tasked for a demon hunt. Little did they know the demon hunt will turn their worlds over as the demon took control and possessed one of them.//Inspired from the new promo trailer





	1. With you who I love

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Hi, Lovelies.  
> Here is a short chaptered fic for you since I couldn't get this out of my head.  
> The promo killed me everytime and I watched it like 50times at least.  
> This fic is inspired from yesterday's promo and has a slight of A/B/O universe but not too deep.  
> I would write a malec A/B/O universe long fic later after all my WIPs are done. 
> 
> Here are a few thing I like to mention for the fic.
> 
> 1\. Alec putting on his shirt-  
> Matt's body is so gorgeous and I couldn't help but fantasized about Malec mpreg. OTL  
> I am so sorry but Please do not read it if you find it weird or not your cup of tea. 
> 
> 2\. It is gonna be spoiler but Matt's hair falling down was so gorgeous that I fell in love with it too.  
> Imagine a wild twisted Alec. *inserts gross fangirl laughs* Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ orz 
> 
> 3\. I apologize for everything in advance since I put them all together pretty fast. m(_ _)m  
> Please do leave your comments and I will reply to all of them.<3 <3

***

 

Being the son of a fallen angel; one of the princes of Edom- Asmodeus, Magnus had received a lot of special powers such as the witchlight reacting to him in glowing, and the privilege of being one of the most powerful Alphas but he had never found out about being able to be a parent when he had met with the love of his life, his soulmate and wished for parenthood with all his heart. He had not known. He had always thought it was impossible with him, being a warlock, an offspring of demon and human.

A noise of soft footsteps near his loft’s door pulled Magnus away from his thoughts. He smiled to himself as he put down the glass of liquor he was sipping. Alec, who he had been waiting for, had come back home from a 24hrs shift in the Institute. He walked up quickly to greet him, waving his fingers in a flick to help unlock the door which his boyfriend had been trying to on the other side of the door. Alec stumbled into the loft with a shy smile but looking terribly exhausted and sleep-deprived for the past shift.

“Hello, darling.” Magnus greeted his beloved omega in a rush with an excited smile.

“Hi, Magnus.” Alec’s smile brightened up and he leaned in to kiss the glittery man, his Alpha tenderly. Magnus smiled, accepting the kiss with closed eyes. He opened his eyes to meet the soft hazel eyes of his beloved and Alec’s fingers caressed his cheek gently with a whisper of ‘ _I missed you’_. Magnus was pleased. It was early afternoon and he had been up since 5 in the morning, wondering when Alec would come home, patiently waiting and excited about it.  

“I’ve missed you so much, Darling. You look exhausted. Bath? or Lunch?” Magnus asked in concern.

“I grabbed some Fastfood with Jace in the morning. A shower would be nice. Wait here and I will come back as soon as I have showered! Then, we will get cuddles and watch movies on the couch together.” Alec placed a kiss on Magnus’s cheek quickly, heading to their bathroom.

Magnus frowned, as he stood still in his place. “But Fastfoods are bad for you, Darling!” He shouted behind of Alec, which he just heard a giggle inside of their room as an answer. Magnus shook his head, chuckling to himself fondly and he fell back on his couch again, getting the liquor glass he placed earlier, waiting for Alec. What Alec had meant movies after shower was that he was gonna doze off in Magnus’s hands in the movie, give or take of 20minutes into it. But still, Magnus had loved the idea of Alec cuddling with him and falling asleep in his arms.

A few minutes later, Alec came out of the shower and changed, in front of their mirror. He had already put on his pants but stared at the mirror before he put his comfortable maroon shirt on. Magnus could see his Alec from his couch and raised his eyebrow slightly at the scene where he checked himself on the mirror and put the shirt on. Alec was so beautiful, strong and dependable yet, there was a side of him, that only a few people knew- Soft, warm and tender. As he kept staring, he couldn’t help anymore but walked to his love.

Alec flinched a little when a pair of warm hands slided under his waist to his stomach and tangled their fingers as an embrace. He looked back to see Magnus behind and Magnus leaned his cheek on his shoulder, inhaling his fresh smell of Sandalwood shower soap together with his sweet Omega scent. Alec softened, smiling to himself as he put his hands over the caramel hands holding his waist. 

“Miss me much?” Alec grinned.

“Very much. I couldn’t wait.” Magnus mumbled behind Alec’s back as he rubbed his cheek to Alec’s strong and stiff back, his hands cradling Alec’s soft belly gently. “By Lilith.. Alexander, you are unbelievable...”

“Unbelievable in what?” Alec frowned feeling ticklish over the soft brushes of Magnus’s fingers on his stomach and blushed a little. He turned his body to face Magnus and put his hands over Magnus’s shoulder to place soft kisses along his jawline. “ _Mine…_ ” Alec softly whispered between the soft nips on his cheek.

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, yes.. Yours, Baby. You are unbelievable. So cute… So adorable and lovely. You are so good to me, Alexander…” Magnus coaxed him and sniffed his scent along the jaw of his side. Alec tilted his head to the side to give better access to Magnus. Magnus was whispering soft sweet praising words to him and they made his legs weak, barely holding onto Magnus.

“So movie?” Alec whimpered, unable to bear down anymore of Magnus’s dominating presence and Magnus grinned, lifting Alec off from the floor in a swift to bridle style to the couch. Alec laughed with a shy grin and Magnus placed him gently on the couch when they reached to the living room, magicking soft blankets and a tray of food containing Alec favourite sweets appearing on the table. Alec happily reached out for one cupcake while Magnus waved his hand again for the movie before he lay down beside Alec. Alec moved his head to let Magnus’s hand slide under it so he could use it as a pillow.

Alec hummed contentedly as he leaned on Magnus’s shoulder and Magnus was gently stroking his hair gently. For the moment, Alec was happy but frowned when Magnus’s the other hand reached to rub his abdomen gently again.

“What’s up with you?” Alec spoke up, getting up with the support of his elbow to his body.

“What’s up with.. what?” With confusion, Magnus looked at Alec.  

“Um... You.. you have been..” Alec gestured with his fingers around his stomach area where Magnus’s hand was on and Magnus laughed, shrugging his shoulder as he pulled Alec closer to him.

“I have no idea..” Magnus confessed, nosing along Alec’s neck and drawing a chuckle out of his shadowhunter boyfriend. “You have been drawing my mind since you walked into our loft and you know me, I like to put my hand on the things I like- I find myself indulged.. So cute and sexy...” Alec laughed and nuzzled to him. They talked about their days, Alec’s work at the Institute and in the half way of it, Magnus thought Alec was silent and found out he had fallen asleep under soft caresses of Magnus, evidenced by his light soft snores. He smiled to himself while his finger kept caressing his exhausted love, gently tucking him in with the blanket.  

***

They might have dozed off together since Magnus was shaken up by Alec’s phone ringing. He quickly silenced the tone without looking, not to wake his darling up but found out it was too late when Alec groaned and opened his eyes.

“Pass it to me, Magnus.” Alec mumbled under his sleepy voice and Magnus rolled his eyes reaching out to the table for the phone before he passed it to him. Magnus internally cursed the Institute for waking up his terribly sleep-deprived exhausted boyfriend.

Alec frowned in listening to the phone and Magnus thought it would be such an important matter as he watched him getting up again. Alec dropped the call and kissed Magnus’s cheek as he put on his leather jacket again. Magnus was a little disappointed.

“Do you have to go?” Magnus said with a sigh.

“Yes. They need me for an urgent emergency meeting, concerning with a new demon in town. I will be back as soon as I can.”

“Need a ride, Love?” Magnus held up his hand, offering his tired boyfriend a portal to the Institute.   

“That would be very kind of you, Magnus. Thank you.” Alec smiled from the door and Magnus created a portal.

“Anything for you, Darling.” Magnus replied and watched him crossed to the entrance of the Institute.

***

Magnus was bored throughout the whole day and he couldn’t help but worried for Alec that he couldn’t stay still for a good long moment. Soon after, Magnus’s phone lit up and it was a text from Alexander that he quickly opened to read it.

A: : “Got sick in the Institute.”

M: : “Alexander…”

A: : “Omg, Izzy sent it, Magnus. Not me. I am fine. Don’t worry. I will be here a little more.”

The last message wasn’t in Magnus’s favour so he quickly called Alec. Alec picked up immediately.

“Hi..” Magnus could hear his love answering shyly.

“Alexander, you were sick..?” Magnus questioned in confusion. He had to make sure his Alec was fine or he would go drag his stubborn boyfriend out of the Institute.

“I am fine. Izzy was just making a great deal out of it..-” Alec’s voice was a little hoarse to Magnus’s liking. He was not buying whatever Alec was saying. There was a slight struggle and Magnus heard his third favourite shadowhunter’s voice.

“Don’t listen to him, Magnus. He rushed to throw up immediately when he was came out of the portal. Then he was gloomy for the whole time. Now he just threw up again and looking so pale.”

“IZZY.. Stop!!!” Alec yelled out in the phone to his sister as he grabbed his phone back.

“Magnus, I am sorry.. It was nothing-” Alec tried to explained hurriedly but then, he had made up his mind.

“I am coming over.” Magnus cut in immediately and dropped the phone. Better not let his stubborn boyfriend say anymore. He changed into his clothes suitable for a grand entrance and quickly created a portal, stepping through it.

***

“IZ, I told you it was nothing…” Alec shoulders sagged as soon as he realized Magnus had dropped the call. He rolled his eyes and turned his heels around, immediately regretting his decision as the movement had made his head dizzy. He grabbed on the edge of the table for support.

“See, Alec? You are not fine. You are sick. Go take a lot of rest.” Izzy grabbed one of his arms to support him. Alec gave her an unimpressed glare to which she just rolled her eyes. As they were talking, the space glowed as from a portal and Magnus walked out of it gracefully.

“Magnus!!!” Alec rushed to Magnus and hugged him tightly as he saw his downworlder boyfriend walking towards him. Both Isabelle and Magnus were surprised- a soft gasp let out of Izzy’s mouth and Magnus just softened and smiled, hugging his boyfriend tightly back. They didn’t expect that kind of Alec’s reaction at all when he was the one opposing to it earlier.

 “Had I known you missed me that much, I would have come immediately, Sweetheart.” Magnus teased and Alec chuckled, a blush creeping on his cheeks again. Isabelle was taken aback by her brother’s surprised happy reaction as he rushed to hug him tightly and it became one of her favourite memory about her beloved elder brother burned in her mind forever.

Alec let go of Magnus and Magnus checked him- Of course he was paled and exhausted. He made a mental note to bring him home and make him some herbal chicken soup. As soon as he would open his mouth to tell Alec that they were going home, they heard some footsteps and the Inquisitor Imogen with the shadowhunters from the Clave came in. She stared up to down at the sight of Magnus. Magnus squinted his eyes, locking his stare on the Inquisitor back.

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn? What is he doing here?” She spoke out.

“I have requested him for Institute ward security. There are some matters we need to discuss.” Isabelle quickly replied, jumping in between Magnus, Alec and the Inquisitor.

“Okay, But now we need to talk with the Head of the Institute. If you don’t mind, the meeting shall start now.” The Inquisitor coldly hinted their leave so Isabelle looked at Magnus, her eyes expressing to come with her.

“Of course. This way, Magnus.” Isabelle led the way and Magnus turned himself to Alec.

“I will be waiting for you, Alexander.” Magnus said softly.

“Of course, Magnus. I will see you soon.”

Alec, Jace, the Inquisitor and some shadowhunters went into the meeting room. Magnus walked out along Isabelle with a sigh.

“He was sleeping when the phone came in.” He complained, his jaws tightening with anger knowing Alec had been working nonstop and just came back from a 24hr shift but still called back to the Institute.

“I know, Magnus. The Clave is driving our Institute crazy since the defeat of Valentine. They expected us to do a lot more, even taking other Institute difficult cases to here.”

“Was it bad?”

“Hmm?”

“Was it bad when Alec came out of the portal? He was fine when he left our loft- just terribly tired. He was usually fine with portal.”

“Umm.. it is true. He was always okay with portals. It was bad. He ran to his office bathroom to throw up.”

Magnus and Isabelle waited for Alec at his office. They were both reading books of their picks and killing time in comfortable silence when Alec came in with Jace.

“Alexander..” Magnus got up to greet him, delighted.

“So we have to hunt the demon before we can take a holiday.” Jace spoke out and received immediate glare of Magnus.

“Say you are not in it, Alexander..”

“Magnus, I...” Alec tried to protest. “I am the head of the Institute... The inquisitor wanted me to go along. I will take this and take the off-time later.” Alec tried to negotiate, receiving a sigh from his sister and boyfriend each. “Guys, I am not as bad as you are describing I am. The demon is very twisted and dangerous. She wanted the finest shadowhunters to go, that includes you Izzy. You, Jace and Clary.”

“I will come along.” Magnus couldn’t stay silent anymore. “I can help, for free of Charge.” He added in, when he met surprised eyes of Jace. “For Alexander.. So I can bring him directly to our home back.”

“Magnus.. You don’t have to.” Alec protested, placing his hand on the others’ chest.

“But I want to..” Magnus kissed him and he kissed him back, placing his hands over Magnus's shoulder to lean on him. “Anything for you, love.”

 

***

 


	2. The more I love, the scarier it becomes to lose you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, lovelies.  
> I finally moved into another city and here is the second chapter.  
> I hope it doesn't bore you so much and you will be with me until the very end. <3 <3
> 
> ***

***

 

“Magnus, You don’t have to.” Alec started again, approaching from behind when Magnus was just admiring the view below of New York from the Head of the Institute office. The night was beautiful with all the artificial lights of New York, calm and peaceful in its own way, but not safe, knowing a demon was on loose. Magnus sighed, turning his head to his beloved, the worried and troubled shadowhunter.

“Really, I mean it. The demon is very strong and evil. You don’t have to deal with this.” Alec spoke again, after he gained his alpha’s attention.

“Don’t start me on this, Alexander. Then, it is all the more reason for me to come along.” Magnus shushed his hunter, who just started stuttering under the Omega hormones by then. Magnus chuckled with adoration and Alec just bit his lips to keep himself silent, sank in the warm brown eyes of his mate.

“We will do this.” Magnus held Alec’s hands in his, gently and with all his love. “But you are not going alone.” Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec with the very kind-looking smile of his and Alec was just melted in it with love. All the reassuring and safe feelings surged up by then and Alec was just so contented that he could forget all of his stress. He was so touched that he became a little bit teary and Alec blinked away, sniffing as he pulled Magnus in his hands and held on tight to him.

Magnus was there, returning the hug and rubbing soft circles on his back so as to comfort him.  “Oh my darling.. Somebody is emotional...”

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, Look what the sleepless nights had done to me.”

 “You need rest, Alexander.” Magnus told him worriedly. “When is the last time you get to sleep nicely? You look terribly sleep-deprived and tired.”

“I- I couldn’t sleep even before Max got hurt. I couldn’t sleep.. I couldn’t eat well. I didn’t have the time to take care of myself back then. Now ever since Valentine was defeated, I thought it would be easier but Jace has been really not well and it is affecting me too, I guess.” 

“You are telling me that it had been that long? Alexander, Come back home with me and take some days off. I will take care of you.”

“I know. That’s why I took two days leave from the Institute after this. I will leave the rest with Izzy and Mom. I would like some rest. And it would be great if you will take some time off from your work with me.” Alec teased with a wink and Magnus could just roll his eyes as he pulled him into his chest.

“Of course, I will. Let’s finish this first because I am looking forward to it.” and Alec just hummed, burying his head to Magnus’s broad shoulder. It felt nice and the soft luxurious fabric of his extravagant coat made it more enjoyable. They felt the nice soothing breezes from the night sky and were very contented. Alec felt he could do anything if Magnus were with him in every step. He was working extra hard so he could take time with Magnus later. He just wanted to be done with this demon hunt and he was also looking forward to spending time with Magnus.

***

“You guys, ready?” Jace came in, fully prepared and geared up for the hunt, followed by Isabelle who was in her hunting gear either looking excited for the hunt.

“Just a second.” Alec said while attaching his thigh holster to his leg and it took all of Magnus’s willpower not to go help him with it when Alec was looking so sexy. Alec had been a very strong and dependable soldier, becoming the Head of the Institute despite him being an omega and earned it himself. Magnus had always been proud of him as he watched Alec overcoming the obstacles one after another and becoming what he had always wanted to be- to handle the Institute as the eldest son of Lightwoods. Alec smiled at him as he looked up and he felt a smile tugging on his own lips of how adorable and lovely he was.

Jace led them into the study at the main hall, opening a map in front of them.

“There.” Jace pointed to a two storey building, afar from the crowded busy New York city. “That is where he was supposed to be residing as his stay.”

“far from the people, hmm.. It is a good thing that we won’t alert mundanes about it.” Izzy spoke, rubbing her snake bracelet.

“I don’t know whether it is beneficial to us. The demon could be stupid or really powerful. Shall we take more shadowhunters?” Alec joined in the conversation and they all looked at each other.

“It is okay. It is just one demon and five of us. We totally get it.” Jace assured and Clary nodded, agreeing with Jace.

“Plus, most of our people are down in infirmary, from all those crazy huntings yesterday and we need the rest to be in the Institute.” Izzy said and Alec rolled his eyes, giving in into their proposal.

“Damn the Claves. We are so not taking any of their request after this. Okay.. We will go and finish fast. I need everybody to be careful.” Alec spoke out, grabbing his bow from the table. They all agreed and Magnus opened a portal nearby to the garden of the building. 

***

Jace came out of the portal first, followed by Clary and Izzy, then Alec with Magnus at last. Magnus closed the portal and stared at the building in front of them.

“Well. Here we are.” He breathed in. The fresh salty and cold sea breezes were just not so helpful in making one comfortable. Again, they needed to hunt a powerful demon in the isolated building walls so the situation was not so favorable in calming their minds.

“Ready to go in?” Jace asked, with a step closer to the building.

“It will be dangerous. Be careful.” Alec warned him and Jace made a face of confusion.

“Haven’t I ever been careful?” Jace’s words hit Alec and he scrunched up his face, eyeing his parabatai as if he was joking. Magnus and Izzy bit their lips not to laugh out so hard as they approached the building.

The building was very old and terrifying, locating near the shore made it more windy and cold. Cold wind had been brushing around their skin and the wind was buzzing unpleasantly. Alec pushed the door to enter and it opened with a whining sound. To their surprise, the building was somehow well lit.

“It must be here.” Izzy whispered, gripping on her Seraph blade tightly and they all agreed. Clary heard soft whimpers and crying from her side and she turned quickly to investigate which seemed a door to the basement.

“Clary!!!” Jace followed and so did everyone.

“I heard voices..” She whispered as she grabbed on the door knob to twist. “Everyone ready?”

Clary took a breath before she opened it. Jace entered first with his Seraph blade lighting and Clary screamed in sight- so did the rest in the other side of the basement room.

“By the angel..” Izzy exclaimed and rushed to help. There were a dozen of mundanes locked in the basement. They were all in terrible conditions- some were delirious, some were crying softly and some scared to death. The shadowhunters and one warlock went inside of the room with full guard and anticipation of what would happen.

“It is okay, don’t be scared..” Clary spoke out to a scared little girl in blonde twin-tails hair. Half of the people in the room are children. All of them were scared but she seemed to be the most scared one so she wanted to comfort her.

“He kept us locked in here for so long..” The little girl sobbed. “Sometimes he took people upstairs and they never returned.”

“It is okay. You are safe now.” Clary comforted her. “I will draw and portal them to the Institute.” She turned her head to Alec who had been staring and thinking of the situation.

“Not until we know they are all clear.” Alec replied with a frown. “Let’s test-“

Magnus who had been beside of Alec was suddenly slammed into the rounded column wall by some transparent black presence. It circled around and took form in the middle of the room, appearing as a man of middle age.

“Magnus!!!” Alec screamed and put up his guard, aiming the arrow to the demon.

“MINE!!!” The demon roared. “They are mine! Don’t even dream of taking them away from me.”

Alec shot out an arrow- it flew directly to the demon, specifically at his head as aimed initially by Alec. The demon grinned, taking the black vapor form again and the arrow just passed through him, ended up struck to the opposite wall.

Jace rushed to it with his Seraph blade but the demon had no damaged as if he had cut the wind. Magnus got up, lashing out his magic on the demon to distract him.

“Clary!! Quick. Your Sunlight rune!!!” Magnus yelled out and Clary quickly drew it with her shaken hands. The demon screamed, but crumbled as black dust under the sunlight Clary had produced, leaving out the extravagant clothes that he had worn. Only then, everyone could sigh in relief.

“You okay?” Alec rushed to Magnus and pulled him up with care. Magnus chuckled and shook his head.

“I am fine, Alexander. It was just like the old time a rival warlock slammed me to the wall in a drunk bar fight.”

Alec chuckled and shook his head fondly. “Thank you.” He whispered softly to his boyfriend and Magnus smiled, pleased with his gratitude.

“Now let’s transport them to the Institute. We will take care of them first and send them back later with their memory erased. Now this is the part the Institute officially and formally request the assistance of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec spoke in duty but with a small curl tugged on his lips as he looked at his handsome downworlder boyfriend.

“Of course, always happy to be in the service for you, Mr.Lightwood.” Magnus replied with a flirt and Alec nodded, his ears redden with a furious blush.

Jace rolled his eyes between them and groaned. “Alright, can we go? I took days off too and I can’t wait for it.”

“Sure.” Clary replied as she created a portal by drawing a rune. “I will take the children and Izzy can take the rest?”

Isabelle nodded. “I will take them first.” She asked the people to hold hands together, creating a chain and led them into the portal. Then, it was Clary’s turn and she warned the children not to let go of the hands.

Alec saw the previous little girl Clary talked to beside of him and she wasn’t looking at the group Clary was forming so he decided to talk to her. “Hi..” he spoke gently and the little girl looked up, her eyes wide and full of interest at him. “It is okay. Go to Clary and she will get you safe to your family back.”

 “Thank you for saving my life.” The little girl smiled and reached out her hand to hold on Alec’s. Alec smiled but immediately felt something was wrong but it was late- The girl ran quickly to Clary, confused and almost cry.

“Alexander... is everything okay?” Magnus walked toward him.

“Oh, everything is perfect.” Alec answered, facing his back to Magnus. He grinned as he knew he had succeeded.

“CLARY!!! GO TO THE INSTITUTE NOW AND CLOSE THIS PORTAL IMMEDIATELY!!!” Jace yelled out and Clary hurriedly took the children, disappearing into the portal and closing it off as she reached, knowing that it was better than to argue with him according to his emergency warning. Now it was just Jace, Magnus and Alec.

“Jace, what is wrong-?!”

“He is not Alec. I don’t feel him anymore. The demon took control over his body.”

Alec tsked as he turned around. “Parabatai, Huh? Those annoying complicated bonds... Otherwise, I might have gotten some fun time with you guys.” His black raven hair was tousled and fallen to his face. His adorable innocent hazel eyes were darkened to black and Alec wore a confident and cruel smirk on his face as he rambled closer to them. “You know, I like this shadowhunter. I have been eyeing on him ever since he shot the arrow at me.. His aim was amazing. Very handsome and dangerous, I love it. Now if you will be good and let me kill you.. I need to get those human you all just took from me back.”

Jace and Magnus stared at Alec in shock while the realization had struck and they pressed down their inner panic as Alec’s eyes flashed red.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> *Snippet of chapter 3*  
> "I don't understand. He is carrying a child." The demon Alec looked confused for a short second but grinned as he stared into the two protective men in front of him, realizing that he had gotten the upperhand.  
> "LIES!! It can't be. Magnus, don't fall for it." Jace stopped him.  
> "Of course not. I am a warlock!" Magnus shouted back, rather angrily. "I can't have children. And Alec is a man."
> 
>  
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts and do leave a comment. （*’∀’人）♥


	3. Protect your heart and mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.  
> Here is another update and I hope you will enjoy it.  
> I am going to sleep after this update and please do excuse me if you find any typos.  
> I would always fix it back later. (´∀｀)♡
> 
> I love Alec Lightwood so much. Omg ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡  
> So excited to see him soon. It is only 20 days awayyyy.
> 
> If you are not comfortable about Mpreg, please please, do not read it. Thank you. >,,,<
> 
> ***

***

  
“By the angel..” Jace whispered, gripping on his Seraph blade tightly. Alec pulled out his arrows and shot at them which they barely could manage to dodge them all. One arrow reached near Magnus and he dodged it imeediately but in a split second, he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder as an arrow pierced into it and to the wooden column behind, pinning him to the wooden column. Magnus shouted in pain and Alec was grinning, satisfied that he took care of one first as Magnus was pinned and struck to the column. He rushed to Jace immediately and came in with his Seraph blade where both of them fell onto the ground as Jace tackled him. Alec rolled over and tried to stab into Jace’s neck and Jace could just cover it with his blade. Alec was laughing hysterically as he tried to pushed the blade deeper and Jace was trying his best protecting his neck from the Seraph blade.

“Alec. Alec. It is me. Your brother, Jace!! Come back!!!” Jace shouted at him.

“Oh, he is gone as long as I am here.” Alec replied with a mad smirk.

“Alec, can you hear me? Come back.” Jace shouted again, desperately wanting his parabatai back. As they were struggling, Magnus was trying to free himself from the arrow. He gritted his teeth as he pulled out the arrow from his shoulder. With much pain, he was able to pull it out. Magnus angrily threw the arrow beside as he stared at the two Parabatai. Alec was on top of Jace and trying to stab his Parabatai. Both of them are in bruises during a few minutes he was busy with the arrow.

“Alec, stop!!!” Magnus threw his magic at Alec which made Alec fell to the side from Jace. As he tried to get up, Magnus threw another spell, locking him in a small space no larger than two feet diameter circle. Demon Alec realized what had happened and angrily tried to break free but Magnus’s magic wall didn’t falter. Jace got up immediately and sided to Magnus. Magnus stared at Jace and frowned.

“Blondie, you look like a mess.” Magnus said and Jace snickered.

“Yeah, tell it to your boyfriend. He didn’t hold back at all.” Jace snickered and stared at the Alec who was shouting inside of the contained space. “Now how do we get it out?”

Magnus swallowed his saliva with difficulty. “That depends with demons. I need to get back to our loft and research a few things.”

“Let me out!!! Let me out, you idiots!!!” Demon Alec screamed.

Jace snorted. “Give me back my brother and go back to where you belong, Demon.”

The demon went silent, thinking of how to get free of the magic.

“Your brother is pregnant.” The demon spoke after a while.

“What?” Jace exclaimed, couldn’t able to process what he had just heard.

 "I don't understand. He is carrying a child." The demon Alec looked confused for a short second but grinned as he stared into the two protective men in front of him, realizing that he had gotten the upperhand.  
"LIES!! It can't be. Magnus, don't fall for it." Jace stopped him.  
"Of course not. I am a warlock!" Magnus shouted back, bitterly, rather angrily. "I can't have children. And Alec is a man."

 “Well, it is up to you whether you believe it or not.”  Alec grinned. “I felt another heartbeat inside of him. I felt a different demonic energy coming from him too.”

“Men can’t have a child. Warlock can’t have a child. But what if they are greater demon or the blood offsprings of the first demons? Hmm, it is possible, isn’t it? I have been alive for thousands of years. I have heard of very few stories of the children of first demons reproducing children. Does he know any demons or children of demon?”

Magnus’s face paled and Jace looked at him in confusion.

“What.. what the hell is he saying, Magnus..? This is impossible.” Jace told him and Magnus just shook his head.

“Jace.. My father is one of the first demons… He is Asmodeus- The Prince of Hell.”

Demon Alec grinned. “So it must be it. I bet nobody knew. Even he doesn’t know, probably. Any morning sickness? Mood swings? ” He mocked and the rest couldn’t help but curled up their fists.

“Well, this could still be bullshit.” Jace said as he came closer.

“Why don’t we try?” Alec spoke calmly. Jace opened his mouth to say something.

 _“Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
_Or return from following after thee-“_

“ _what..”_ Alec’s smile weakened.

 _“For whither thou goest, I will go,_  
_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge..”_

“NO!! No!!! Stop it.” Alec screamed.

 _“Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._  
_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.”_

The demon yelled, frustrated and in distress. Soon after, Alec’s eyes opened again and he blinked, trying to find out what had happened. He saw his love, Magnus and his brother, Jace outside of the magic circle he was in and he was able to put the pieces together. When the little girl touched him, the demon possessing the girl went into his body. _He was possessed by the demon._

The demon possession had happened to ALec once where he had killed, Jocelyn- Clary’s mom in his own hands. The guilt had been still eating him alive so he would never let it happen again. He would never hurt the ones he loved. So he stared at his love and brother, a little smile tugged on his lips.

“Alexander..” Magnus immediately moved toward him as they knew his struggle inside the circle seized and Alec was back. But Alec smiled and pulled out a small dagger inside of his thigh holster. He would either force the demon out or take him along with him.

“Alexander, NO!!!” Magnus screamed as Alec tried to stab the dagger in his own chest.

“ALEC!!! Magnus, stop him!!!” Jace yelled out too and asked Magnus to stop him. Just in a second, Alec was pinned to the Magic wall and unable to move under it. When Alec’s eyes opened again, his eyes were flushed Red again.

“Fiesty, isn’t he?” The demon groaned. “Got me a shock. He was so determined.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and thought immediately what to do with the situation. Jace stared at his brother in the magic circle and then, looked at Magnus.

“I can maintain the magic circle for a little more but not for so long. We have to do something.”

“Yeah? What do you suggest?”

 “I think it is best we move him to my loft. I will see what to deal with it later.” Magnus said and Jace agreed so he lifted up his hand, aiming at Alec’s and Alec disappeared in a second, screaming to let him go and glaring at them.

“He’s not gonna like it.” Magnus sighed. “I sent him into a cage made to lock any beings from running away. Just like the one I sent Camille in to the Clave.” He created another portal, glancing at Jace. He nodded, walking into the portal to Magnus’s loft as he gave a light pat to Magnus’s arm before he took off. Magnus followed gracefully but hurriedly.

***

As they expected, they found Alec yelling inside in Magnus’s golden cage. He looked angry and pained, definitely and the rest just wanted to hurry up with getting the Demon out of him so Alec could be better.

“I gonna go research, Blondie. Watch him.” Magnus warned him as he hurriedly run into his bookshelves in the study.

“And Magnus..” Jace stuttered a little and Magnus froze, glancing at the usual-confident blondie. “Um.. please be careful.. not to hurt.. um..” Jace gestured circles around in the air, which made Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t believe that, do you?” Magnus asked Jace.

“I-.. of course not. But better to keep Alec safe. Jace replied, his voice a little shaken.

“Of course, Alec is priority.” Magnus nodded as he walked into the strudy room. He knew Jace was in the middle of believeing or not. To be honest, he was too. What kind of a relationship like his was able to get a child? Well, maybe some warlocks- the children of greater demons-  oh wait… he was one.. and maybe some Omega well cared and deeply loved.. Alec was.. Alec was the love of his life and he loved him so much.. if his feelings and love were recognized.. it could happen.. with all the love they have made at times. The more he thought of it, the more possible it became that it was starting to screw in his head. He shook them away, pulling out of a spell book about exorcism.

***

When Magnus came out of the room as he found one spell to send the demon back to hell, Alec was terribly drained and exhausted by the cursed cage. He was begging Jace to get him out, looking like the palest Magnus had ever seen him. He was as white as a paper and his lips were blue and chipped, between the 30minutes he was gone.

“Jace.. It hurts…” Alec whined. “I- I can’t breathe, Jace. Get me out.”

“Sorry, buddy. If you are Alec, you would endure it a little bit more.” Jace shook it away.

“Jace.. please.. please.. I can’t. This cage is killing me. It hurts. My stomach hurts. I- I can’t.” Alec glared at him.

Jace tried to turn his body away.

“HOW DARE YOU.” Alec yelled from behind. “YOU SAID YOU ARE MY BROTHER. YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU JUST WANT TO WATCH ME DIE? ALL OF THE TIMES I’VE TRIED TO SAVE YOUR ASS.. YOU JUST WANTED ME TO DIE.”

“Shut up. I know it is not my brother but you, demon. So shut up. I am trying to get my brother back.” Jace yelled back.

"Jace.. Jace.. the cage is hurting the baby in me. my baby.. please." Alec desperately pleaded with sobs and it left Jace melting to the ground. He heard threats and pleads since 30minutes ago when Magnus had left him alone with his parabatai. It hurt him a lot, seeing him in a lock-down cage, pleading and asking him to let go. He wavered for a second and Alec was gonna shouted something back but his eyes rolled back as he fell back, hitting his back to the edge of the cage and fall on the ground.

“ALEC!!!” Jace rushed to there and with reflex, Magnus created an opening into the cage, only leaving Alec in the loft with the previous magic circle. Jace entered without thinking and tried to pull his brother into his arms. In the next second, they found out they were wrong when Alec’s hands reached up to Jace’s neck as he gripped on it to choke him.

“Jace!!!” Magnus shouted as he entered in sight into the living room.

“Let me go or he dies.” Alec threatened, tightening his grip on Jace’s neck harder.

“Magnus, don- don’t..” Jace tried to speak and breathe. Alec tried to choke him but the pain has also triggered the parabatai bond that Alec’s body was feeling it too.

“Hold on, Jace.” Magnus said as he scattered red powder into them. Alec screamed as his hands loosened. Jace struggled and pinned him to the ground with his hands held to the back.

“Hold him down until I finish my spell.” Magnus warned and Jace nodded. Without taking any moment any longer, Magnus started on chanting the spell and Alec tried to struggle but finally seized moving as the demon was forced out of Alec. The black vapour came out of his mouth again and falling into the ground as Magnus sent it back to the hell. Finally, there were only Magnus, Jace and Alec. Magnus fell to the ground with one knee and Jace stopped pinning his brother to the ground and fall back sitting on the Persian carpet.

“It is done.” Jace sighed and lifted up Alec into his chest. “Alec..? Alec?” he spoke as he tried patting his cheek gently. Alec frowned and opened his eyes once before his eyes rolled back and fainted again from all the exhaustion and energy drainage earlier and even earlier. Magnus got up and rushed to their side to check with his unconscious boyfriend.

“You know what, Jace? I don’t like your grandmother.” Magnus said stiffly after he had checked Alec’s vitals and Jace scoffed.

“yeah.. Tell me about it. I get that a lot." Jace rolled his eyes.

“I demand a week long holiday for him.” Magnus glared at him. “You will do the acting head of Institute.”

“Deal.” Jace replied unimpressed. “We have to force him to stay in bed for all week long. Glue him to the bed to rest until he recovers.”

***

The next time Alec realized, the sun was shining on his face and his eyebrows curled up, trying to move away from the sunlight. He felt so dizzy and almost like he was gonna puke anytime. He felt so terrible and aching all over his body. Apparently, he couldn’t move his body at all and it felt like every muscles of him had been pulled. He realized he was lying on a soft, silky bed and the air smelled like sweet caramel lavender scent. He was in their loft again.

“Please close the window…” He turned his head away from the hot sunlight falling on his face. He gritted his teeth and whined with his eyes closed, struggling to open them with much effort. He heard a soft chuckle, a finger-snap and felt instant shade as the sunlight disappeared. _Magnus..._ he thought and tried to open his eyes.

“Of course, Darling.” He heard his Alpha said, with his soft caramel hand gently brushing on his hair, gently caressing on his cheek. Alec hummed, contently and peacefully, until he realized what had happened yesterday. He sat up immediately in shock, removing the blanket off from him as he tried to get off from the bed and his eyes opened to his sweet boyfriend looking at him with worried eyes. He instantly regretted his actions as he felt a blankout in his head-a sharp pain and his eyes went blurred. He clinched on his head and groaned.

“You have to take it easy, Love. Don’t rush. Nobody is running away.” Magnus told him as he tried to push him down back to the bed. Alec groaned and curled up from the pain. He grabbed on the blanket Magnus had tacked him in again as he felt cold- too cold to be normal.

“Wh- what happened? The demon?” Alec asked as he gritted his teeth from the shiver.

“Yes. The demon. He possessed you and Jace and I sent him back straight to hell. You are safe, baby.” Magnus reassured him as he looked at him in worried. “Too cold?” he asked watching him gripping on the blanket.

Alec nodded and Magnus snapped his fingers again, summoning more blankets and a warm cup of tea. Magnus got him up gently so he could sip on the tea and Alec did, gratefully as the warm tea flew through his body.

“Thanks, Magnus..” Alec spoke softly as he laid back down. “Is it morning already? How long was I out?”

“You were out for a whole day, Alexander. It is the day after tomorrow if you counted from the day you fainted.”

“Then, I am losing the holiday?” Alec groaned silently and Magnus chuckled.

“No. I demanded a week holiday for you after what you had been through during the past month. You can rest, Sweetheart.”

Alec nodded, finally pleased and delighted. Magnus was watching his mate with a smile but frowned as he was reminded by himself about what they had to talk. Indeed, when he checked him earlier, he felt another small presence of demonic power in Alec and another heartbeat- another life inside of him. Magnus gulped as he stared at his love.

“Darling..?” Magnus poked and Alec replied with a hum. “I have something to talk to you.”

“Can it wait until I wake up soon, Magnus? My head is killing me and I think I gonna pass out soon.” Alec replied, nuzzling into the pillows and trying to make himself comfortable on bed. Magnus smiled fondly and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“Of course.” Magnus whispered and kissed his temples again. “It can wait.”

“Magnus…” Alec called out with a soft smile- with his eyes still shut. “Thank you.”

“Anytime for you, Darling.” Magnus smiled and held on his hand. Alec gripped on it and fell asleep peacefully. Magnus watched him, with so many thoughts in his head, wondering how Alec would react as they went through the tests and procedures together. He had always wanted a child of his own all of his life and it seemed like the fate had given him the gift in a twisted way he had ever expected/dreamt of. He had hoped with all his heart that everything would go smoothly that the pregnancy was real, Alec would be safe and would want their child as much as he had wanted.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Do leave Kudos and comments if you enjoy it. <3 <3  
> Thank you for reading, lovelies.


	4. A miracle Of ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loveliesss.  
> Thank you for reading to here and here is another chapter.  
> I was gonna end with four chapters initially but screw it. I want to write adorable Alec with cravings and stuffs.  
> Thank you for reading, sweetheart. （*’∀’人）♥  
> I hope you enjoy reading and excuse my typos if you find any.
> 
> ***

***

 

Alec was still sleeping and Magnus watching his precious lovingly as he gently stroked his hair and cheek. He had been sleeping for a day and a half and his jobs, his duties were tiring him out.. Not to mention, they gonna have to talk about some serious matter. Magnus was the son of the Prince of Hell and he might be a lot to get used to but he never wanted to lose Alec.. even after they fought over serious or stupid little things. Soon after, he felt tired and sleepy under the hot spring and lay down next to him. He spooned over his sleeping boyfriend. Alec felt strong, soft and full of love and smelled sweet. He was so beautiful and Magnus wouldn’t trade the world for him. Magnus sighed placing a kiss on his neck as he fell asleep.

Alec woke up with nausea. He felt terrible and the only thing enjoyable waking up was his boyfriend sleeping next to him peacefully and holding him in his hands. But his stomach suddenly rolled over like waves and he rushed out of bed to their master bathroom. There, he threw up over the toilet bowl and he threw up nothing but saliva and air. After a while, the vomiting stopped and Alec leaned onto the wall tiredly as he wiped away his mouth. He felt gentle touches on his shoulder and looked up to see Magnus towering over him with worried look.

“Are you alright, Darling?” Magnus asked, summoning a glass of water in his hand and Alec took it gratefully to sooth his burning throat and mouth.

“Just sick, I think.” Alec gave him the glass back and Magnus transported it to somewhere he didn’t even mind.

“Let’s get you up, Alec.” Magnus pulled him up gently and took him back to their room. Alec took off his shirt while Magnus found him some new comfortable Tshirt and sweatpants to change. He changed them quickly and lay back down on the bed with a sigh.

“Still feeling bad?” Magnus asked as he sat on side of their bed.

“No. That feeling finished as fast as it came.” Alec replied with a frown. “I think I want to stay in bed a little more.”

“Of course..” Magnus pulled up blanket for him. Alec hummed and had a soft smile on his lips.

“Oh yea.. what was it that you wanted to talk?” Alec asked looking at him in confusion. “You know, everytime someone says like they need to talk, it makes me nervous like what have I done wrong? Or what did they hate about me? I didn’t do anything, did I?”

“What- No. Pfff. You silly.. You have done nothing wrong yet.” Magnus shook his head.

“Okay, tell me.” Alec grinned and took hold of Magnus’s hand in his. Magnus smiled and patted Alec’s hand over his with another.

“Okay, darling..” Magnus sighed. “When you were possessed by the demon.. the demon said something.” Alec was staring at him with full attention now.

“He said he felt another presence of a child in you. He said you are pregnant with my child.” At the end of Magnus’s word, Alec’s eyes were widened with shock.

“But Mag- Magnus.. This is impossible.” Alec protested. He was not gonna lie- his heartbeats went faster and he started stuttering when he was nervous.   

“I didn’t believe, Alec. We- we didn’t believe. Jace and I were there. And we thought he was messing with us. But when we got you back, I did feel a small presence and a heartbeat in you. Alexander.. I- I think the demon is not lying about it.”

“B- but it can’t be. I am a man. Magnus.. This- this can’t be.” Alec stuttered. He couldn’t believe what Magnus had just said right now. “And you are a warlock..”

Magnus nodded with a sigh. “But I am the son of Asmodeus- The Prince of Hell, Alec. Trust me, I have my doubts but I am positive about it.” ALec was silent with his wide innocent hazel eyes glancing at his warm brown ones and Magnus coudln’t help but felt a pain his in chest. He pulled Alec into his chest and wrap his arms around him.

“I know. It is a lot to take in. So what do you say we will go visit my friend Catarina in the hospital and check it with her? She will know what to do. It is also good for you.” Magnus comforted him, brushing his jawline along gently with his thumb. Alec nodded and leaned on his broad shoulder, not knowing what to reply anymore.  

***

Alec had some food down afterwards before they got up to be on their way in the evening. Magnus took note of Alec getting sick in the portal the last time so he grabbed a cab for them. Alec was silent mostly but when Magnus took hold of his hand in the cab, he didn’t move away but smile faintly. It encouraged Magnus a little.

“You know I love you, right?” Magnus told Alec seriously as he stared at his omega. Alec smiled and blushed a little as he tightened his grip on his hand.

“Of course I do. I love you too, Magnus.” Alec replied and it pleased Magnus more than anything in this world right now. Alec turned his face to Magnus and Magnus leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. Both of them smiled, delighted.

Both of them walked into the hospital and Catarina was waiting at the reception. Magnus greeted her with a smile and she hugged him tightly.

“Cat, this is Alexander Lightwood, The Head of the Institute and my boyfriend.” Magnus introduced them together and Alec held out his hand with a blush.

“Hi, Ms. Loss. I’ve heard so much about you.” Alec greeted and Cat took his hand with a smile.

“Please, Call me Cat and I’ve heard so much about you either, as a great shadowhunter and as Magnus’s boyfriend. He likes to talk a lot when he is drunk.”

Magnus grumbled and Alec laughed, shaking her hand with delight as his anxiety got a little better. Cat took them to a room with a bed and an ultrasound machine in for them. She locked the room and asked Alec to lie down on the bed. She sat in between of Alec and the ultrasound and Magnus sat beside him, holding on his hand as he sat.

“Okay, Alec. I heard the story on phone with Magnus and we gonna check it. I need you to pull up your shirt.” She asked and Alec did, pulling up his T-shirt to his chest. Alec felt a bit insecure, when he saw his soft abdomen muscles. He used to be very fit with six-packs and lean muscles tones. But the areas have now gone soft and out of shape a little and he was blaming his office job. It is not noticiable at all but it made Alec a bit uncomfortable when he pulled up his shirt in front of the nurse and his boyfriend.

“This gonna be cold.” She said and squeezed out some amount of cold gel on his stomach. Alec bit his lips to calm down and Magnus patted his hand gently.

“Okay.. Let’s see..” She placed the ultrasound prude to Alec’s chest. “Any sign of sickness these days, Alec?”

“Yea.. Vomiting, nausea, lack of sleep.. since last month..” Alec replied with a shaky breath as he felt it cold on his chest. “And just that I felt really really cold sometimes and emotional.”

“I see.” Catarina replied looking at the monitor and her hand stopped somewhere near his abdomen. “Oh my… This- this is a true miracle, Magnus. It is wonderful.”

“What.. what is it, Cat?” Magnus asked rather impatiently.

“See here? See this little dark spot?”” Catarina pointed and both men tried to make sense with the grainy image on the monitor. There was a little black bean in the dark monitor.

“This is another heartbeat. This is another child. Yes, You are pregnant, Alec. You are carrying a child. By the shape of it, the baby has been in six weeks long. Congratulations, Magnus.”

Both men’s mouths hanged open. Both of them couldn’t believe it.

“I- I can’t.. believe-” Alec spoke and Magnus rushed to kiss him hard on the lips. Alec was startled but complied and kissed him back softly and with all the love. When they broke apart, he saw Magnus’s eyes were filled with tears and he turned around, facing his back to Cat and Alec.

“But Alec, it won’t be easy. Magnus has a great demonic power and so his child will be. The baby will be powerful and he might hurt you. It could take your life, Alec. Not to mention every pregnancy is a work with your life put on the line. It is a risk every mother has to take. Yours might be with so much risk and difficulties.” Catarina warned them and Magnus’s heart went heavy. He wanted the baby so much but it could danger Alexander’s life?

“I understand…” Alec spoke. “I- I just can’t believe it. We have a child?” Alec smiled and sobbed to himself a little. “I’ve never thought it is possible with us-….”

“But if it would danger Alexander’s life, he doesn’t have to go through it.” Magnus spoke sternly and both looked up at him. Alec knew how much Magnus had loved children and how much he had wanted one, when he had taken downworlders under his wings. His jaws were tightened but he was choosing the hardest choice of his life, but Alec felt it was how much Magnus had loved him.

“We are willing to go through it.” Alec told Catarina. “I want this baby and I am not letting go. The baby is already there in me. Our- our baby, Magnus.” Alec spoke in a cracked voice, half crying and Magnus was there to rush to him and held him gently in his arms. Alec hugged him back tightly crying on his shoulder. He knew so was Magnus as his shoulders he was leaning on were trembling. They cried together and tried to comfort each other. Finally, Alec pulled apart, wiping tears on his face and smiled to Magnus.

“You are going to be a father.” Alec smiled and cradled his caramel handsome face in his hands. Magnus chuckled in tears and Alec brushed the tears away with his thumbs as he planted a kiss on his forehead. Catarina had been deeply touched and awwed by her best friend and his boyfriend’s reaction. She bent down her head to wipe away the tears forming at the corner of her eyes with her knuckles.

“I am so looking forward to it, My Alexander. Thank you, Catarina.” Magnus replied and nuzzled into Alec’s touch.

“You are welcome anytime, Magnus. Would you like me to print an ultrasound photograph?” Catrina asked, wiping the gel away from Alec’s abdomen and Alec pulled down his shirt.

“Yes, please.” Magnus replied immediately and both Catarina and Alec smiled with his enthusiasm. Catarina printed one and when she gave it to him, Magnus stared at the photograph with awe and a smile tugged on his lips.

“Here is one for you, Alec.” Catarina gave another copy to him and Alec took it gratefully. “32 weeks to go. Don’t be so worried on your pregnancy. We will take care of you along the way. You are the one Magnus loved the most. And you become one of my priorities, just like that.”

“Thank you, Catarina.” Alec whispered as he placed his hand on his stomach gently. “I hope everything will go fine too.”

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. <3  
> See you in the next chapter.


	5. Only a few can know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Sweeties.  
> Sorry for the long break. My thumb broke and I kinda stayed away from typing. ^^; <3  
> In this chapter, Alec told Jace, Izzy and Lydia. Things are so far alright, yet.  
> Excuse my typos and writings. <3 <3 
> 
> ***

***

 

Magnus and Alec came back walking together from the hospital, slow and relaxed with their hands locked and intertwined. Magnus looked extremely happy and he was trying to hide it but his steps were light and cheerful. Alec smiled knowing how excited and happy Magnus looked, knowing they could have a child together, out of all those impossibilities. Magnus squeezed his grip on Alec’s hand and Alec chuckled, grasping as much. They came back, changed their clothes to comfortable ones and snuggled onto their bed.

“This is a miracle.” Alec commented and Magnus nuzzled closer to Alec’s cheek.

“No, you truly are a miracle, sweetheart.” Magnus kissed his side of cheek and Alec smiled blushingly. “For my 400 years of life, I have been lonely and full of sadness. But ever since you get into my life, you drive all the sadness away and make me feel loved. But now, you are giving what I had always wanted the most and I am forever thankful for that.”

“Aww, Magnus.” Alec smiled. “I am so glad that I could. You could have everything. You have always been a giver. Our child.. I love him or her already. I can’t wait to meet our baby.

“That makes two of us, baby.” Magnus smiled and frowned when Alec sighed. “What’s wrong, Darling.”

“It is just that I  have to tell my family and explain to them. I- I have no idea what will happen or how they will take it.”

“I am sure they will be happy, Alexander.” Magnus reassured him, gently rubbing his knuckles with his ringed fingers and Alec smiled.

“Yea.. yea, you are right.” Alec rolled over to hug Magnus. He made himself comfortable before he fell asleep.

***

In the early morning of New York Institute, Jace walked to Alec’s office, yawning and carrying a cup of coffee to fresh himself up. As he walked in, he found their sister, dressed up beautifully and already had a seat in front of the Head of Institute’s table. She greeted him with a smile and he looked at her unbelievably as she was never an early morning riser. Alec was in front of her, in his Head of Institute seat and they were both waiting for him.

“ You are late.” Isabelle spoke cheerfully as she tapped on the table lightly.  

“Ten minutes late. What’s up with you? I thought we would have to wait for you at least an hour.” Jace frowned and replied back to which Isabelle snorted and held her head high.

“When Alec texted us he had something to tell us, it got my full attention.” She replied happily and both brothers rolled their eyes.

“Morning, Jace.” Alec said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Morning, Alec. So what is it you wanted to talk about?” Jace asked.

“I wanted to tell you…” and Alec opened his mouth to answer… when he was cut in by awfully excited Isabelle.

“YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED?! Oh my god, ALEC!!!” Isabelle squealed and Alec frowned.

“Oh my god, NO, Izzy!” He shook his head.

“You gonna ask him to marry you? It is about time.” Isabelle didn’t give up at all and it made Alec sighed.

“No! Izzy, the thing I wanted to tell you is that… um.. I am pregnant.”

Their reactions were dramatic. Isabelle gasped loudly and Jace spewed up the coffee he was sipping to Alec’s table. Alec frowned and handed him a box of tissue which Jace took several sheets to clean up his mouth and the table.

“You are joking. Omg, Alec.. your sense of humour is getting strange…” Izzy tried to recover her gasps with a laugh nervously.

Jace was still staring at Alec. “Is it true?” He asked bewilderedly.

Alec shook his head to Izzy. “It is not a joke, Izzy. When I was possessed by that demon, he told Jace and Magnus that he felt a child in me. Magnus and I went to test it out with Catarina Loss yesterday. It is true. I am carrying a baby. The baby is already six weeks old.”

Izzy covered her lips with her hands. Both of his siblings sat there frozen and it made Alec nervous so he pleaded. “Say something, guys.”

“Okay, I am still waiting for that part where you say just kidding.” Izzy talked fast, wide-eyed.

Alec shook his head and handed her a photo of his ultrasound yesterday. “Here is the baby.” He smiled. “We don’t know the gender yet but we will love whatever the result is.”

Izzy stared at the printed photo. It was everything written there- his name, age and about the baby. As she was staring, Jace snatched it from her and stared at the photo. Isabelle protested loudly but she got up to hug Alec tightly.

“I can’t believe it.” She whispered while holding onto him tightly. “I am so worried about you though. Are you alright? Will it be dangerous?”

Alec hugged her tightly back.” I am fine, Izzy.” He smiled thinking about the baby and Magnus. “Magnus is so worried too. But I think we will be fine. Magnus and Catarina will take care of us.”

Izzy leaned in and held him tighter- with some droplets of water hanging on her eyes and hse tried to blink through it. “Are you happy, Alec?”

“Yes, I am happy, Izzy. It- it is a miracle. I am willing to take any risk.” He reassured her, gently stroking her hair for comfort.

“I am so happy for you, Alec.” She whispered with a sob and hid her face in his chest. She continued to sob in his hands, clinging to him and Alec chuckled trying to comfort her. Jace rushed into their hug and he held Alec tightly. Alec noticed Jace was  in tears as well and he smiled, one of his hand patting Jace’s back gently.

“Stupid Alec, You ruined my eyeliner.” Isabelle sobbed, hiding her face in his chest. “And my mascara too. Do you know how expensive it is?” She complained but she didn’t let Alec move from her hug.

“I am sorry-?” Alec replied in question and both of the brothers chuckled because of her. Isabelle wiped her tears quickly and sniffed.

“I am going to be an Aunt!!!” She beamed and Alec smiled looking at both of his siblings.

“So you guys are okay with it?” He asked.

“Of course we are. We are as excited as you are.” Jace replied, landing a light and soft punch on Alec’s shoulder and chuckled. Alec was pleased and he looked at his precious siblings dearly with teary eyes where all of them are in a mess, trying to hold their tears.

“Mom and Dad, they don’t know about it yet. I have to tell them.” Alec looked at the two siblings. Isabelle looked back at him with her wide worried eyes and gave him a squeeze on his hand. He tugged on it gratefully back with a smile. “But I wanted you guys to know about it first.”

Isabelle smiled, pleased. “You have to tell them, Alec.’ She said. “Whatever happened, we will always be here for you, big brother. We got your back. I will always protect you from them.”

Alec chuckled and patted her head gently. “Thank you, Izzy. I hope they take it easy and serious.”

“Yea, whatever happens, Buddy.” Jace joined in with a smile on his face. “I don’t care. I will always be there for you, My brother- My Parabatai.”

***

Magnus finished a meeting with a client and created a portal directly to his loft. After that they had found out Alec was pregnant, Magnus had cut his clients to minimal, only the necessary or close ones and he would just refer the rest of the clients to the other warlocks. He wanted to be at home or by Alec’s side as much as possible.

He walked into their master bedroom and found his love curled up into a ball and sleeping peacefully on their silk bed. Alec was wearing an over-sized comfortable black sweater and his sweatpants and he was sleeping hugging their comforter blanket as a bolster. His baby bump wasn’t so obvious yet. Magnus immediately summoned a pregnancy hugging pillow and placed it near him. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and stared at his pregnant boyfriend. Alec was always drop-dead handsome and pretty, but right now, he looked the most beautiful. His black lashes were long, his lips were pump and pouty and he looked incredibly soft sleeping peacefully like that. Moreover, Alec smelled so good and sweet, with his pregnant omega hormones filling in the room. Magnus was so glad and proud that only he could smell his mate. He reached over to his face, to gently swap away the black hair covering his face and Alec frowned, waking up to his touch.

“I am sorry, Darling. I woke you up.” The Alpha immediately apologized and Alec smiled softly, grabbing his hand to place on his blushing pink cheek.

“It is okay. I had enough sleep, I guess. I have been sleeping since 4 in the afternoon. Ugh, I got tired easily.” Alec rolled his eyes fondly and placed his stomach. Magnus chuckled fondly and placed his hand on his stomach too but he was stunned when there was a loud grumble of the stomach. Alec groaned shamefully and slapped his forehead. “I am hungry. I haven’t had anything since lunch.” He whined.

“Of course, my love. Where do you want to eat?” Magnus chuckled planting kisses everywhere on his face, in order not to let his boyfriend felt embarrassed.

“Chinese! Fried noodle and fried chicken. I want their soup too.” Alec demanded and Magnus laughed, snapping his fingers as Alec finished talking.

“There, done. They are on the living room table. If we get up, that is.” Magnus replied.

“You didn’t steal them, did you?” Alec asked, frowning and Magnus shook his head.

“I left a lot of money in the place of the food, Darling. Probably even more than the price. It is not stealing. Just enjoy.” He replied and got both of them up, to the living room.

***

In the next day morning, Magnus woke up first, 7:30 in the morning and glanced to his side to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. His sunkissed caramel-toned hand trailed over the sleeping beauty’s cheek gently and Alec moved a little, a small smile tugged on his face.

“Good Morning, love.” Magnus whispered and kissed his cheek. Alec murmured a small good morning and rubbed his eyes adorably.

“It is time for you to prepare to go to work, Love.” Magnus smiled reminding the sleepy Head of Institute. Alec groaned and pulled up the blanket over his head. He laughed and tried to pull it back down.

“You know, I have told Jace and Isabelle.” Alec said, staring at their ceiling. Magnus looked at him with a light squeeze on his hand.

“And?”

“And they took it really well. Jace already knew I bet. Isabelle was surprised but she was very protective of me now.” Alec laughed and snuggled closer to Magnus. Magnus chuckled, gently wrapping his hand around his precious to embrace him tightly.

“I have yet to tell my parents though. They are still in Idris and I want to tell them face to face. I hope everything will be fine.” Alec told him seriously and Magnus nodded.

“Whatever happens, I will always be beside with you, Darling.” He promised and Alec nodded, hugging him tightly before he got up to prepare for work.

***

Alec scrunched up his nose and bit his lips to the smell of coffee in the Institute as he walked in. He had always loved coffee for his mornings but he had been not reaching for it lately and today, the smell was just plain gross for him. He found the source of the smell when he walked to his desk where vice/acting Head of the Institute Lydia Branwell aka his best friend had returned from the demon attack injury. She looked good and healthy, waiting for him at the guest seat in his office with a cup of coffee on his desk.

“Lydia,” Alec greeted and went in for a hug. “It is so nice to see you in the Institute again.”

“Hi, Alec. Glad to be back.” She hugged him tightly back and greeted with a huge grin. “Ready to take back my Head of Institute position back.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Not happening.” He warned with his sass and Lydia laughed.

“I am kidding. I am here as your envoy. I will be staying here and frequenting between the Clave and New York Institute.” She smirked and Alec laughed, before he frowned with the smell of the coffee again and covered up his mouth his hand.

“Are you okay?” Lydia asked with worry.

“I am fine. Just your smell of coffee is awful.” Lydia stared at him with her eyebrow raised and he just stuttered. “It must’ve been a cheap coffee.”

“Heyyy!” Lydia protested. “My coffee is fine. What happened to you?”

“Nothing!” Alec tried to wave it off and sat on his desk. But Lydia was not giving him up.

“You know we are best friends? And I agreed to marry you. I even let you off from our wedding!”

Alec groaned. “You will never leave me off from it, won’t you?”

She smiled sweetly. “Never. Now tell me, Lightwood.”

Alec gave up and told Lydia. He trusted her completely and she listened, her breaths hinged and worried but she listened to the end. Alec raised his eyebrows since she froze like a minute after he finished talking.

“Well?” He asked and Lydia blinked, trying to catch back up.

“So you are pregnant.” Lydia accused him. Alec showed her the ultrasound photo again from his notebook.

“Yes, six weeks. 2 days for seven weeks.” Alec replied.

“Well, this is unbelievable but I want to be your baby’s godmother.” She demanded and Alec laughed.

“Done.” He said. “Okay, you took it easy too. I still haven’t told Mom and Dad. I don’t know they will take it.”

“I hope they take it well, Alec. Honestly, it took me all I know about you to believe this. I hope everything goes fine.”

“I hope so too, Lydia. They are coming back from Idris this evening. I am kinda hesitant to let them know though. But I need to.”

“Yea, you need to tell them, man. They deserve to know.” Lydia sighed. “Hey, don’t pull a sad face. I am here to help you.”

Lydia smiled and encouraged him. He couldn’t help but let out a small hopeful smile.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. See you soon in next chapter and my other fics. <3 <3


	6. Shattered and Explode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please, do note that there are trigger warnings in this chapter.  
> It was angst of Parent-child relationship , quarrels and mentions/threats of removing (the pregnancy of) downworlder child/which could be a trigger to some people. So please do not read it if you think you can be triggered by it.
> 
> Just this chapter is angsty and we are back to all fluffy ones again later. :'D  
> I hope you will forgive my mistakes if I made so. I will be happy to fix them in the morning when I wake up again too. It is 4am and my eyes sting so bad but I wanted to upload a new chapter. :'D 
> 
> ***

***

 

The day was too busy for him to keep track of time. Izzy and Jace were very much eager to do all the running, patrolling work and they had been running all days. He gave Jace and Izzy one file for Demon attack one file and they were going to run for it. But when he was about to take the other location at Manhattan to check out, Izzy jumped in and insisted she would go. Moreover, Jace already took one other guy for their file and Izzy dragged one other so Alec ended up sitting for the desk works. Just when he was about to get up, Lydia smiled at him and brought a heap of papers for him to work. Alec rolled his eyes as he sorted out and read all the important papers from the Clave.

The morning went by so fast and when Alec was about to go down to the cafeteria of the Institute, he noticed a brown bag with a blue ribbon which he was pretty sure it wasn’t there a minute ago earlier. He frowned and picked it up, just to soften up by the tag it read: **_For Alexander, Don’t forget to have your lunch, Darling. – Love, Magnus._** Alec smiled fondly to himself as he unpacked it. There was a box of warm creamy Chicken pasta, another box of cut fruits and a small juice box which were his favourite for now. He just unpacked them in his room’s guest table and had his lunch there before he sent a _thank you_ sms to Magnus. Magnus replied immediately that he was glad with a few heart emojis and Alec blushed a little, biting down the stupid grin slowly crawling on his face.

After the pleasant lunch was a meeting and he was exhausted after that. Alec took a minute to himself in the bathroom, splashing water to his face to fresh himself up and he came out to the cafeteria to grab something for him – perhaps a cup of tea and some snack. Alec looked around in the pantry and delighted when he found a box of Oreos. He grabbed a handful of packets for him before he turned his way back to his office.  

As he opened the office door, he found Jace sitting in front of his desk, lazily/ comfortably with his legs on his desk. Alec frowned and took a seat for himself to discuss with Jace.

“Done with the patrol, Alec. There were indeed signs of demon. I have to go again at night but for now, that’s it.” Jace shrugged his shoulders and took one of the Oreo packets Alec just placed on the table.

“Keep your legs off the table, Jace. And what the hell, it is mine.” Alec glared as he reached out for the cookie packet in Jace’s hand.

“It is from the Institute!” Jace hissed back but still took his legs off from the table. Alec grabbed the packet again from his hand and opened it for a cookie.

“I brought them from the pantry. They are mine.” Alec grumbled and Jace just rolled his eyes at his brother. Alec dipped the cookie into his tea and he moaned as he took a bite of the softened tea-soaked cookie.

“Somehow, I am getting a very weird satisfied feeling. Are the hormones doing this to you?”  Jace studied his brother carefully and Alec just chose not to reply with a snort. Jace rolled his eyes as he tapped onto the table in usual comfortable silence.

“Here, you can have this.” Alec tossed him one packet finally when he realized he couldn’t finish them all. Jace tsked but still took it and had a bite while Alec went through the Demon reports to assign Jace during the daytime before the night hunt.

“Anything?” Jace looked up munching his second Oreos. Alec shook his head and handed him half of the files from the pile.

“Not the outgoing ones. Come help me with the reports.” Alec asked and Jace nodded, opening one file to read and sort out. Soon after, they were working on the desk together, reading and sorting out the files with small chats and teases. Jace went out to bring more snacks and Alec made him bring more for him as well. They worked and snacked together with laughs until all the files were done- which was at seven in the evening. Jace stood and stretched himself before he had to prepare for the night hunt. He was stretching to the side until he realized something.

“Alec, are you going back to Magnus now?” Jaceasked.

“Hmm, not yet. I need to wait for our parents to arrive from Idris. I need to tell them.” Alec sighed and looked at his watch. “Which is 27 minutes from now. I will go back after this.”

Jace nodded. “Look, Alec, if you need me there, I can stay here and hand the mission to someone.” Jace looked at him with worries and Alec just shook his head.

“No need. Don’t worry, Jace. I can take care of myself. Whatever happened, it is not going to change my mind. Just go.” Alec smiled and Jace nodded.

“I hope Izzy will come back soon. I think she is.” Jace said and patted Alec’s shoulder gently. “Then, I am going. Take care.”

“You take care too.” Alec narrowed his eyes at his brother/parabatai. “Don’t be so reckless.”

Jace snorted and laughed as he left the office. Now it was just Alec and his office alone.

***

Twenty agonizing prolonged minutes had passed but Alec had felt like a century. He shifted in his seat uncomfortable, trying to keep the stationaries neat and tidy. He tried tidying up the paper files and the book piles beside him just to keep things off of his mind and tried to be less worried. As he was distracting himself, he saw a purple light flickered in his office and he stood up to greet his parents. As expected, Maryse came out of the portal first gracefully, followed by his father, Robert. Alec circled apart from the desk to greet his parents. Maryse gave him a tight hug and Robert nodded as a greet behind her.

“Hello, Alec. How have you been, son?” Maryse greeted him with a proud smile, her fingers gently stroking his cheek. Alec smiled as he replied to her back.

“Everything is under control, Mother. We got this.” He replied and Maryse smiled proudly.

“This is great to hear. I am so proud of you.” She spoke and Alec couldn’t stop grinning, himself reaching back to his cheerful teenage years.

“We are very proud of you. New York Institute is nothing but all famous and honoured in Indris. The whole Idris couldn’t stop talking about the New York Institute. The Clave is watching you.” His father joined in and Alec just nodded.

“So how was Idris?” Alec asked to both of his parents.

“Oh, Same old. The Clave, unending favours and stuffs.” Maryse replied. “But you don’t have to worry about this. We will take care of that. We will tell you when you all need to involve.”

Alec let out a quiet sigh and nodded. “So is there anything I can get to you? Tea? Coffee?”

“I am fine. Thanks.” His father replied stiffly behind but his mother studied him with her eyes of an eagle in a sharp glance.

“I will take the coffee. Is there anything you need to talk to us, honey?” His mother replied and walked over to make herself a cup of coffee. Alec waited standing in front of his desk, his hips leaning on the edge of the desk.  

“Actually, yes…” He spoke softly. His voice was so soft and quiet that a wave of concern surged in Maryse.

“We would like to hear it.” She encouraged him with a sip of the cup.

Alec took a deep breath and prepared for himself before he opened his mouth. There could be any outcomes and possibilities after all but nothing was going to change anything.

“So we found out warlocks coming from the greater demon background can be fertile and Magnus’s father is one.” Alec gulped his saliva, looking at his parents worriedly. Both of his parents frowned as they were confused and they waited for what was coming next from him. “I- I am pregnant… We- we just found out a week ago that the baby is already six weeks old. I am carrying a baby, Mom.. and Dad.”

Alec met his parents’ eyes and they were both shaken, Maryse’s breath hitched while Robert had a hard time trying to digest that news.

“Alec, Is this one of your jokes? To greet us when we came back from the Idris?” Robert asked with a cold voice as he took a step closer.

“No. It is not a joke. It is real. This is real. I- I know it is hard to accept. But, the baby is already inside of me, already growing. Soon enough, we will get to meet him or her! Magnus and I are very excited to see the baby.” Alec stuttered, trying to explain and panicking between his words and his parent’s reactions.

“Do you have any proof?” Robert asked and Alec hurriedly took out his book to retrieve his ultrasound photo. He handed to his father with his shaking hands.

“There is a small dot. It is the baby. The baby is still small but he or she will grow. You- you can also ask Jace too. Of course, he knew. I can never hide anything from him. Parabatai.” Alec rambled and smiled a little as he watched Robert was staring down at the photo. Maryse came up next to Robert just to see the photo and she covered her mouth with her hands as the tears tricked her eyes and she rushed to Alec to give him a big hug.

“Oh my baby…” Maryse hugged him tightly in her arms. “I- I can’t believe. Oh my god. You are pregnant.”

“I am.” Alec chuckled and hugged her back tightly. “I couldn’t believe either. But well, the baby is already there.”

“Alec, I am so happy for you.” Maryse let out a small sob, half happy but still emotional from the news.

“Does this news weird you out?” Alec asked her with his widen troubled eyes and Maryse shook her head as she pulled him into her arms again. Alec wrapped around his hands on her back and leaned on her shoulder. His mother always gave him a warm and safe environment no matter what the situation was.

“I have heard some of the stories. Some myths.. A relationship with a nephilim and a downworlder is rare but they are there. Half warlock- half shadowhunters. But well, all the stories are true.” Maryse chuckled and kissed his hair gently.

Alec nodded and smiled. “Yea, all the stories are true.”

“Can- can you just remove it-?” Robert finally spoke and the words had shocked both Maryse and Alec. Maryse broke her hug from Alec and Alec took a step in front of his father.

“What?!” He asked again, his ears refusing to believe the words he just heard.

“Robert, what the hell are you saying?! Stop!!!” Maryse growled, standing in between her son and her ex-husband.

“Honestly, I just don’t believe it. How can a man be pregnant? And a nephilim? With a warlock? This will do nothing good to you, Alec. Remove it. And stay away from that warlock too!!! What the hell.. We are just watching you because we couldn’t stop you from being with him. And now this? This is enough. Stop the relationship. If you can’t forget him, I will make you forget with the silent brothers.”

“THERE IS NO WE. DON’T SUM ME UP WITH THE LIKES OF YOU.” Maryse spat, ready to fight with the man in front of her to protect her son. Her eyes are burning with anger like a wounded tigress protecting her child. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO HIM.”

“Magnus.. MAGNUS!!! It is always him, isn’t he? First, you told me you are an Omega years ago and Now you are telling me you are pregnant?! I don’t approve of this. What will happen if the Clave hears about this?!” Robert yelled at Alec.

“I don’t care what the Clave. I care about my family. I care about my baby!!!” Alec yelled back. “And you shouldn’t say that to me- to the child yet to born. After everything that I have done for you? After all the years you have tortured me well with trainings just because of I am an Omega? You made me work double triple more than the Alphas or the Betas. You made my life hell.”

“I trained you not to be weak. To make up for being an Omega.” Robert protested and Alec just laughed sarcastically. “Now this is just chaos, letting a demon child inside you.. It is just-..”

“Don’t call my baby that!!!” Alec exploded and wanted to get close to Robert but Maryse pushed him back. She was holding onto him and she shook her head at him not to go after him.

“Stop, Robert. Get out of the room. Leave Now!!” Maryse shouted at him and Robert sighed as he stepped backward. Alec collapsed, seated on his desk when he saw his father’s back and the door clicked as he left. He let out a sob and held onto his mom.

“Alec.. I am so sorry… He wasn’t reasonable…” Maryse tried to comfort him and Alec just cried on her shoulder. His mother held him gently with a few sobs of her own. Alec broke up the hug as he frantically searched for his phone.

“No.. no.. I need to let Magnus know. I can’t let him report to the Clave.” Alec’s shaking fingers grabbed onto his phone and Maryse watched her upset and shaken son sadly. Alec was crying with sobs and tears flowing nonstop from his eyes. He tried to try, attempted but his fingers were trembling too much that he just gave up and called him instead. Magnus picked up after a few rings and Alec told him everything in between sobs, trying to calm down himself and make out the words to Magnus. Magnus reassured him that he would be coming to the Institute immediately and he would take care of it. Maryse hugged him tightly just after he dropped the phone.

“I am so sorry, baby…” She whispered gently to him as he stroked his hair gently. “You shouldn’t have to go through it. Just- just give him time, I guess. Hopefully he will come around.”

“No, mom..” Alec shook his head on her shoulder. “He- he won’t. He will never.” Alec sighed sadly. He was just stopped crying from the previous encounter.

“I will be here, okay? Look at me, Alec. I love you. And I have always been proud of you. You have grown into a handsome reliable capable man- the Head of the Institute. I couldn’t be any prouder than this. About this pregnancy, I am happy for you, son. I am so glad. We need to take care of the baby.. and you.” She smiled, cradling his face in her palms and her thumbs gently rubbing off his tears. Alec smiled and he did the same to the tears on his mother’s cheek.

“Thank you, mom..” He whispered quietly and Maryse swore her children were the most precious in her world and she would do anything to make sure of their happiness. There was a mix feeling of happiness, thrilled to becoming a grandparent and worry for her son throughout the pregnancy. As she was in her thoughts, the door opened up again and the one walked into the office was no other than Magnus.

“Magnus!” Maryse broke apart from Alec and gave space to the man. Alec looked up and he hugged his warlock boyfriend tightly as he sniffed into his chest.

“Oh darling… “ Magnus spoke with his voice pained. “I took care of that.”

“What do you mean by that?” Maryse asked.

“I found Robert earlier and knocked him out in his room- to remove the memory part of the conversation he had with you earlier. He will wake up soon, completely fine. He will still remember he had a fight with you two but without the memory of Alec’s pregnancy.”

Maryse nodded. “Good. Let’s keep it that way. Now no more people can know. It is not that I am ashamed or anything, but we need to protect Alec and the baby.”

Magnus eyed her carefully with Alec still in his chest. He didn’t say anything but nodded at her. “I am bringing him back to our place.” Magnus spoke as he guided Alec to get up from the desk. “Are you okay to go back now, Darling?”

Alec nodded and gave Maryse one hug before they went into the portal together.

“Good Night, Mom.” He spoke softly.

“Good Night, Alec. Take a lot of rest, okay? I will see you tomorrow. And you too, Magnus.” She smiled as she ran her thumb along Alec’s pale and reddened cheek.

“I will see you tomorrow.” Alec smiled a little and stepped beside.

“Good Night, Maryse.” Magnus waved her goodbye before both of them went into the portal together. She watched them leave together, letting out a sigh when the portal disappeared after they passed through it. She was pleased with how Magnus was carefully taking care of Alec and guiding him as a gentleman to the portal together beside of him. She was absolutely sure Magnus would take care of her son and trusted her son with him but she just hoped carrying a child wouldn’t just strain her precious baby.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Next chapter now on, there will be fluffy ones, I promise. <3 <3  
> Thank you for reading this fic with me. <3


	7. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short chapter for you.  
> Hope you are enjoying so far. <3 <3  
> I will try to update my stories soon.  
> Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> ***

***

 

When Magnus brought Alec back to their home back, Alec was pretty upset and Magnus thought it was best they stayed in the living room for a while. They both steped outside of the portal and Magnus seated both of them on their couch. Alec looked up in confusion but Magnus just smiled, waving his hand to bring some comfort food and pillows for them.

“Shhhh, Sweetheart. I think we should cuddle some more before we got up.” Magnus said and Alec just nodded, nuzzling closer to him. Magnus kept caressing his fingers tips to his hair, cheeks and neck gently to comfort him. They stayed in cuddle for fifteen before Alec calmed down and was ready to be chatty again.

“”So I bet it is a good idea to keep the baby news as a secret.” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded.

“It is probably the best, Alexander. I don’t want to risk anything when it comes down to you or the baby. We will keep it as a secret.” Magnus agreed and Alec just nodded with a sigh.

“Give or take of thirty more weeks.” Alec counted and his boyfriend smiled fondly, remembering about their child.

“And I will be the happiest man on earth or hell or heaven.” Magnus continued and Alec giggled, hiding his face in Magnus’s neck.

***

The week passed quickly. Alec had been into eight weeks. He felt the baby was growing inside him stonger. His morning sickness worsened and he woke up every morning rushing to the bathroom to empty his stomach out. Magnus was always there for him, even when he wished Magnus would sleep in more as he was always a late night sleeper. It had been around 3 or 4 weeks since he got his morning sickness after all but he got used to it a little. It was tiring but he could live with that.

 His eating habit changed as well. He had been hungry all the time and eating a lot frequently as he had been feeling starving all the time. Magnus had stored a lot of food in their kitchen so Alec could find something suitable for his taste easily when he was hungry. Their fridge had been filled with all the juices ( Alec had been loving all kinds of fruit juices), snacks, sweets ( The sweet-tooth craving was real) and boxed/prepacked meals so he could just heat up when he was hungry. Alec had been so happy and grateful about it.

Despite his ravenous eating, his belly hadn’t shown up much but everyone comforted him that it was just early pregnancy stage so he didn’t worry much about it. Magnus had been showering him with all kinds of loves and Alec had been so happy about it. He had the entire support of his family(Minus his father) and he couldn’t be anymore happier. At the last check-up for his second pregnancy checkup, Caterina warned them that it could be a high-risk pregnancy so they were extra cautious about it. Becoming the head of Institute also meant that he was to act in political purposes so all he had were meetings and running the Institute. He was a soldier but situations had led him to sit behind his desk and lead the others. Alec missed running for missions but this was what he would have to do for a while. Maybe- just maybe after their baby was born, he might go back to running missions. 

One of the things he hated about himself was he had been becoming really emotional according to the pregnancy hormones. Magnus brought him to a date a few days ago – with the finest dining and a walk in a snowy park. Alec loved their romantic walk together with their hands intertwined that he actually cried silently when Magnus wasn’t looking.  Or the time Magnus brought him his favourite salmon salad. He bit into the salmon happily and he was really emotional how kind and thoughtful his boyfriend was.

Alec woke up with a strong craving in the middle of the night. He rolled around and tried to sleep back for a while but he couldn’t sleep at all. He woke up wanting for sushi; Salmon/Tuna and many of that variety of sushi. He recalled Magnus had brought him to one of the best sushi shops and he was complaining about how people called tuna in a degrading way but he gulped just thinking about it. Alec rolled his body to see Magnus sleeping peacefully (and topless) beside him. He admired his sweet sleeping figure for a while but another craving wave surged in and he had no choice but to wake him. Alec shook his bare arm gently.

“Magnus.. Magnus... wake up…” Alec whispered.

“Mmm.. wha- what.. Alexander..?” Magnus opened his eyes hurriedly and checked him. A small hint of guilt swelled up in his chest and he bit his lips with a shy blush. “Are you okay, Alexander?”

“I am fine..” Alec replied shyly. “I- I am sorry.. I didn’t want to wake you up- but I.. I want sushi..”

“Sus- what?” Magnus asked back, rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing right.

“Sushi.. I want to eat that.. like right now.. Do you know any shops that open in Umm.. 2 in the morning?” Alec asked with a pout.

Magnus chuckled and Alec just stuttered. “Look.. it is okay if they are closed. I- I think I will just wait until the morning watching something.” Alec tried to get up from the bed but Magnus pulled his hand firmly with a smile.

“Are you really going to wait until the morning?”

“Well, yea.. I don’t think I can sleep back again.. at least, not until I have it so I will go watch something for now to distract.” Alec pouted and Magnus thought it was so adorable.

“No such thing, Sweetheart. Change into something. We can go get it now.” Magnus asked and Alec smiled brightly.

“Really?!”

“Yes. Unless you want to eat at home- then I can summon a sushi platter for you.” Magnus replied and Alec shook his head happily.

“No. I want to go out. I have no idea but I want to go out and eat in the shop like right now. Thank you, Magnus. I love you so much. You are the best, ever!!!” Alec threw himself on Magnus who was still lying on their bed and hugged him tightly as he leaned in to kiss Magnus’s bare but handsome face. Magnus laughed and wrapped around his hands on Alec’s hip.

“I know. Your boyfriend is the best, isn’t he? Let’s go, Alec. Let’s go get your sushi platter.” Magnus teased him and Alec laughed as he pulled him up.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked as he threw a soft T-shirt and comfortable black pants on his body.

“Tokyo. It is around afternoon in the Japan, Darling. But there is a little chilly so you should wear a jacket over.” Magnus replied as he flicked his makeup on. “Here, wear this. It would be suitable for the weather.” Magnus helped him into one of his long jackets which wasn’t so flashy but so stylish and quite warm for him. Alec leaned in to give him a kiss as a thank you before both of them walked into the portal with their hands holding together.

***

They walked into a sushi shop and Magnus let him order exactly what he wanted. After some minutes of waiting, their orders came in and Alec immediately dug in, making satisfied sounds as he chewed on his sushi.

“That good?” Magnus asked fondly and Alec just nodded, picking up another piece.

 “Well, take it easy, Darling. We can always order more anytime.” Magnus told him, pouring Green Tea for both of them.

“I can’t believe I am loving sushi so much.”

“Tell me about it. I remembered the face you made when I told you to try the sea urchin.” Magnus giggled into his sleeve. “It was priceless.”

Alec rolled his eyes but joined in the laughter. “Yea, it was okay...” he rolled his eyes again, which again made Magnus laughed.

“And it was absolutely adorable.” Magus added and Alec leaned on his shoulder shyly.

“I am not exactly adorable but I am glad you love me.” Alec whispered with a pleased smile.

“What are you talking about, Alexander? You are the most adorable person in the world and I love you so much.” Magnus reassured him. “I love you the most.”

Alec bit his lips adorably, murmuring I love you too before he picked up another sushi and continuing his savoury. Magnus savoured a few but he wasn’t as hungry as Alec. However, they took their enjoyable time in the sushi shop as there weren’t many people there in the shop. They enjoyed their sushi, drank some green tea and chatted about a few things before Alec leaned back to the cushioned seat with a yawn.

“I think it is time we should go back, Sweetheart. Let’s go back to sleep.” Magnus suggested and Alec agreed. Despite Alec’s insistences, Magnus paid and walked outside of the shop together with Alec’s hand in his. They would have to walk a few meters before they reached the deserted place to portal back to Brooklyn.

“Thank you...” Alec said to Magnus. “Thank you for doing this. Like getting up for me and bringing me to the best place… I am really happy.”

“It is no problem at all, Alexander. I love you so much. I would do anything for you, okay? Craving like this, I see you really enjoyed it, which made me so glad too. Wake me up next times you want something too, okay?”

Alec blushed shyly and nodded. “I am glad to know. I might wake you up again very soon.”

“Oh, I am looking forward to it.” Magnus placed a soft kiss on his pale cheek. They both walked into the portal, reached back to their home again around 4 in the morning and went back to cuddle on their bed- which they eventually fell into sleep again but this time- satisfied.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! <3


	8. Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies.  
>  Here is a new chapter update.  
> I hope to update my fics very often from now on.  
> Hope you enjoy it even if you find it silly and excuse my mistakes. xD <3
> 
> ***

***

 

Magnus woke up one day at 4am in the morning, having Alec curled up sleeping in his hand and he couldn’t be anymore blessed than this, he thought. Their baby was growing healthily but still causing Alec a rush of morning sickness every morning without fail that he had gotten up used to it and woke up around this time. He hugged the sleeping figure of his pregnant boyfriend gently and pulled him closer. Alec was still sleeping yet rolled to his side and his head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. At their 10th week, Magnus and Alec were kinda adapted to the pregnant life. He planted soft kisses on his love’s pale cheeks and Alec smiled shyly as he opened his eyes, only to melt in the gaze of his warm brown eyes and closed his eyes back to nuzzle.

It was a pleasant morning which both of them could just fall asleep easily but Alec shot up from the bed immediately, covering his mouth as he rushed to their bathroom. Magnus sighed as he peeled off their duvet off of his boy and on his way to follow his boyfriend who was emptying out his stomach. Magnus patted his back gently as Alec vomited into the toilet bowl and handed him a glass of water when he tiredly leaned back to the wall nearby.

“Always on time, huh?” Magnus teased him with a smile and Alec squinted his eyes at his Alpha.

“Nice being you who is not pregnant.” Alec shot back with a glare which he knew very well that Magnus would be the one making breakfast later. He got up from the floor, washing his mouth and face with water from the tap.

“C’mon. Let’s go back to bed. It is still 4 in the morning.” Magnus suggested and Alec looked at his face in the mirror and frowned as he looked like he needed a shower.

“I think I need a shower.” He whined, thinking of the touch of water to his whole body when it was only very early morning. All he just wanted was to get back to the bed and snuggle with his warm boyfriend. He sighed and no, Magnus was not having that. He flicked his fingers and Alec was cleaned, dressed in a new pyjamas set. Alec was stunned for a second but smiled as he pulled the sleeve of his pyjamas shirt.

“Thank you, Mags.” He smiled as he kissed his precious caramel cheek gently, wrapping around his hands over his boyfriend’s neck. “You are the best ever.”

Magnus smiled as he put his hands on Alec’s waist. “Love you too, my sweetheart.” He leaned in to kiss him tenderly and aesthetically as his lips dragged to his pale and white skin of his neck. Alec moaned and held onto his neck. Magnus stopped teasing, gently holding him for a short moment before they stepped out of the bathroom.  

“Are you hungry or we should go to bed?” Magnus asked as they walked out.

“Bed please.” Alec replied with a yawn. “You are so warm. I wanna snuggle with you.”

His innocent but clingy reply made a 400 years old Alpha warlock grinned with love and pride. They went back to bed together and Alec curled up around him again. Magnus made sure they were both comfortable before he pulled up their warm duvet on them again, both falling asleep eventually in no time.

Alec woke up alone in their bed. He frowned as his hand tried to find another figure of his boyfriend but couldn’t feel anything other than the duvet and bedsheet. He opened his eyes with a frown but immediately relaxed as he heard Magnus’s voice in the living room from their bedroom. He seemed to be on phone with somebody.

“We are fine but he keeps having morning sickness. Do you know any remedies for it?”

“Hmm.. Let me write them down…”

“ a spoon of grated ginger..? and lime juice...? I heard about them. We will have to try.”

“Some mints sound fabulous. I hope this will help him.”

“Okay, Great talking with you, Maryse. Thanks for checking in and the remedy idea.  I will see you soon.”

Magnus hanged up the call and blended something from their juicepress. Alec smiled to himself and but rushed to the second trip to the bathroom as his stomach rushed and rolled again. Thank the angel, the second time was merciful. He cleaned up, headed to the kitchen where Magnus was. His boyfriend was busy, occupied with himself and cutting and mixing things.

“Good Morning, Handsome.” Alec greeted with a tease as he pulled a chair from the kitchen bar. Magnus looked up with a grin from the mug he was mixing with a spoon.

“Good Morning, Pretty. Here is for you.” He handed him the mug and Alec frowned. It was warm and smelled of ginger, lime and mint.

“ Maryse called us earlier about you and she gave me a remedy for her morning sickness when she had you and Isabelle. I thought I would try.”

Alec took a sip. It was a little sour and bitter but they were in the right balance. After taking two gulps, he felt his stomach was a lot calmer and he was a lot calmer.

“Mags, this is amazing. Thank you.” Alec said as he took another slow sip.

“No. Thank your mother too.” He replied with a wink. There were chop board, knife and some peeled ginger skin lying around on the counter to be cleaned so he knew Magnus was doing by his hand without the ease of Magnus.

“Well, I am grateful for both.” Alec smiled. “This could be my morning tea. Why didn’t we think of it earlier?”

“Really? We could make it everyday if you like it that much. I can make it whole and store in our fridge so you could get it anytime you want.”

Magnus leaned in with a kiss over the counter, placing a plate of breakfast in front of them. Alec peaked his lips and dived into his hearty breakfast. Soon after, both of them prepared to go to the work, Magnus offering a portal but Alec decided to take the train.

***

The work in the Institute was as always, in reports and official papers from/to the Claves and commanding the others for field jobs. Alec ordered in assigning missions to shadowhunters and planning the missions in the central meeting area. Magnus sent him his lunch and a text about he would be late at night. Alec sighed knowing he would be alone today. At 6 in the evening, most of the missions were cleared and it was time for him to head back to home. Alec picked up his bag and called Jace if he can hang out. Jace picked up the phone after two rings.

“What’s up, Alec? I am on the way to the demon nest in Manhattan.”

“Oh, I was wondering if you are free later. Magnus gonna be late today.”

“Oh, okay. I can swing by after this.”

Alec said okay and hanged up. He came back alone, again taking the train and changed into his home comfort clothes. He put his hands on his stomach. His six packs was loose but the baby wasn’t still showing up, again the baby size may still be small so it was probably alright for now. Jace called Alec for the dinner order to bring back from Manhattan and Alec lay back on the couch lazily after the call, switching absent-mindedly with the channels.

***

Jace came in with packets of food in his hand. He greeted Alec as he walked into the kitchen and Alec just nodded lazily.

“I got your chicken soup you asked.” Jace said while unpacking onto the dining table.

“Dude, I asked for Cheesy chicken?” Alec got up from his couch. “Don’t tell me you got the wrong order..”

“oh shit.. I thought it was chicken soup. Well, I will get you next time.”

“what the fuck, Jace… I warned you twice.. twice…” Alec argued, staring at the chicken soup in front of him. It looked nice but no, he couldn’t... It wasn’t what he had asked.. He couldn’t look at it.. He couldn’t even smell it now.

“What’s the difference? Chicken is chicken.” Jace sighed..

“Magnus never messed up the order.” Alec murmured sadly and angrily. “I want my Cheese Chicken.”

“Don’t be such an ass, Alec. Just eat it.. Why are you making such a great deal out of-..” Jace stopped when he looked up and found Alec in curled up fists, nose flaring up, teary eyes blinking to stop the tears from falling down. Finally, Alec couldn’t hold the tears anymore and angrily sniffed. Jace stared at Alec in terror and then, he remembered again… His Parabatai- his brother was pregnant. They were both stunned until Alec heard a cheerful funny sound from below. _An Ice-Cream truck…_

Alec turned his back to Jace and ran down to the stairs suddenly, skipping two steps at a time to the ground floor. Jace gasped as he ran after his parabatai.  

“ALEC.. OH MY GOD, ALEC.. Please stop running. I will go get your Cheese chicken. Please, don’t.. just don’t run.. Please.. Please..” He shouted behind his brother as he chased him. Alec didn’t care. He skipped the last three stairs in one go, reached to the main door of the building and rushed outside while Jace almost felt like he was going to get a heart attack. He had no choice but to jump down to the ground floor, running to the outside to look for his brother.

Jace went out of the building, looking around in a hurry to find his brothere where he found Alec running, chasing after an ice-cream truck...? The truck finally stopped, noticing Alec and Alec huffed beside the reception opening as the cashier looked at him worriedly.

“Are you okay, young man?” She asked in sympathy.

“I- I’m fine.. Give me a second..” Alec replied in huffing, holding up his finger to her to wait. He gulped staring at the menu and asked for one Cherry Popsicle and one cookie & cream ice-cream. Jace finally arrived beside him, also huffing. Alec glared at Jace without a word as he put his cherry Popsicle in his mouth.

“What the fuck, Alec…” Jace deadpanned. Alec reached out for his wallet but Jace quickly took out his wallet first to pay for it. “Here, let me get this.” He handed out a dollar bill to the cashier. Alec stared at him again and huffed as his interest returned back to the Popsicle.

“Just warning that, they are both for me.” Alec spoke out and Jace just could roll his eyes.

“I get it.” He said. “And I will get your Cheese chicken if you can just wait fifteen minutes.. Just- just don’t rush out like that. I have never been this scared/ excited in any mission. My legs almost turned jelly.”

“Good.” Alec rolled his eyes but grinned cheekily. “oh, yea. If you don’t mind, there is dumpling shop just in front of that Cheesy chicken shop. It would be great to make up for your mistake.”

Jace groaned but headed to the shops anyway. Cheeky Alec could be annoying but he loved his brother to bits.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Excuse my mistakes. See you in next chapter. <3


	9. His To Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, here is another update.  
> Thank you for your patience, Lovelies.
> 
> I am forever grateful to your Kudos, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks. ♥  
> You guys had been so sweet and given me motivations to continue my writings. ♥  
> You guys had definitely made my days. 
> 
> I apologize for anything- any inaccuracies or so- if there is. ^^'  
> It is started only with the thoughts in my head. Haha :'D  
> I tried to research as much as possible though.
> 
> Without further ado, Here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. :D ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ***

***

 

His morning sickness stayed for two more weeks. After the twelve weeks, he found himself waking up at 5am again in the arms of Magnus. He mentally prepared himself for the rolls of waves in his stomach, running to the bathroom but it didn’t happen for the next fifteen minutes. He waited and waited but it never came and Magnus woke up a little later to accompany him.

“Haven’t rushed to the bathroom yet?” Magnus asked in sleepy voice, his one hand up to rub off his eyes. Alec let out a quiet no. Magnus hummed and pulled him closer to snuggle up with him. Soon enough, both of them fell back to sleep.

Alec woke up confused because he didn’t have to rush to the bathroom to throw up that day.. or the next day… or even the day after. Alec called Catarina and she explained the first semester of his pregnancy ended that the morning sicknesses had stopped.

There was one thing remaining for sure was that he was always hungry ravenously. There were so many nights he woke up hungry and rushed to their fridge or waked Magnus up, depending on his craving. In Institute, everyone who knew about his pregnancy were protective of that his family ,even Underhill, had put him on desk job of Head of Institute which he couldn’t complain to them anymore but just took it as it was.

Magnus tried to reduce a lot of demands from his client but he still would have to go sometimes. But he would always be back home on time before Alec came back to have dinner, shower and snuggle in bed together with his pregnant boyfriend. One day, Magnus and Alec dozed off just after dinner together and Magnus woke up at midnight alone in their bed. He got up confused and walked to the living room to check where Alec was. There was his precious love in oversized Tshirt and sweatpants, sitting on their sofa with a tub of ice-cream and some snacks between his legs, watching a television show. Magnus smiled fondly to himself staring at his soft boyfriend watching tv with continuous munching of cookies and ice-cream.

He leaned on  the door frame with his arms folded up across his chest as he admired the love of his life. Alec hadn’t realized Magnus was in the room as he was busy with food and watching Tv. Magnus watched the adorable scene with an affectionate smile on his face. It was one of the most beautiful scenes of his 800years old life and this was all he had ever wanted. But in terror, Magnus almost gasped when he watched Alec opening a jar from the table nearby and poured out the contents to the ice-cream tub. He immediately walked to him.

“Alexander, What are you doing?” Magnus asked, terrified, with his voice slightly higher than he would like from the worry. Alec had eaten two spoons by the time he came close and flinched from the voice.

“Hey.. I- I was hungry..” Alec whimpered with a shy and small voice, offering an apologetic grin. “You- you said I could eat anything from the kitchen. I- I can buy it back tomorrow when I come back from the Institute.. Don’t be mad.” Magnus shook his head with a sigh. He wasn’t mad about him eating the ice-cream. Alec was adding almost the whole jar of pickles to the ice-cream and eating it.

“No, Darling. You are eating dairy products with prickles. By the Lilith, you had already eaten two-third of the jar?!” He exclaimed in shock and flicked his fingers to banish the tub between Alec’s legs. “Alexander, Darling.. it will upset your stomach.”

“NO!” Alec screeched. “No. No. It is mine. Get it back. Magnus, Give me back.” He argued getting up from the sofa. But as he got up, the snacks on his legs all fell off from the leg to the floor and Alec stared at them in terror. The crumbs of cookies, chips and burritos all fell off to their fluffy floor rug. He sat back down, deflated and pulled his legs on the sofa so he could hug his knees. He hid his face on his knees away from Magnus but Magnus could see his shoulder trembling from crying. Magnus sighed as he sat right next to his beloved and pulled him closer to his chest.

“It- is- all- messed- up.…” Alec sobbed, still hiding his face from Magnus. “The floor is messed up. I don’t wanna do cleaning. I have to clean it back... I don’t want to do...”

“Hey... hey.. love. It is okay.. You don’t have to. I can clean it. I can snap it back and clean it in a second.. okay, darling?” Magnus clicked his fingers and all the crumbs from the cookies were gone, the packets were neatly placed on the table in front. Alec didn’t glance up him. He was still sulking at Magnus about his ice-cream. Magnus sighed as he rubbed his back gently to comfort him.

“You meanie… I am not talking to you. It is all your fault.. the floor is your fault. The cookies fell to the floor.. it is your fault too. I was having a good time.” He sniffed painfully. “Then, you scared me. You raised your voice. You are the worst.” Alec sobbed, feeling saddened again with the thought of Magnus yelling at him. He cried harder and Magnus hugged him tightly as much as he could, from the difficult position Alec was curling up.

“But- but darling.. I was worried. You were eating milk with prickles…” Magnus sighed as he rubbed his back some more. “It is not good for you. Your stomach will be upset.”

“I don’t care. I want it!!!” Alec protested. His sobs and his broken expressions were hurting Magnus’s heart... He was confused… he wavered in the right thing and his boyfriend’s protests. His brain was telling him not to give it back but his heart was telling him to. He couldn’t suffer watching Alec in pain.

“Promise you will stop crying if I give it back, Darling..?” He said in defeat… “And don’t eat the whole tub. I will get you some with a bowl.”

Alec glanced up and nodded. Magnus gently wiped away his tears and kissed his temple before he summoned the earlier tub back and brought it to the kitchen so he would separate some into a soup bowl. The ice-cream was completely mixed with the prickles. Magnus sighed, wondering who would have wanted to eat this mixture… But he put some spoons to the bowl and brought it back to Alec who was eating cookies on the sofa now.

“You can only have this. But remember, Darling, your stomach might be upset later..” Magnus sighed. Alec took it immediately before Magnus would change him mind and put a spoonful in his mouth which he deliciously moaned into it.

“That good?” Magnus asked as he sat back again and slided his hand behind Alec’s back. Alec leaned on his arm and smiled as he got another spoonful.

“Very.. you should try it, Magnus. Not from mine though. You only give me this small as it is. Get your own.” Alec pouted.

“No thank you, Darling.” Magnus chuckled as he ran his fingers though his sulky boyfriend’s hair gently. “I don’t think I would enjoy this but seeing you satisfied makes me happy.”

Alec nuzzled to his face. “You are the best boyfriend ever!” He whispered with his precious smile.

“Oh, now I am the best boyfriend ever? You were saying I was the worst earlier.”

Alec pouted again and didn’t say anything back but ate his ice-cream. Magnus was snuggling with him watching the tv while he ate. He wanted another portion again but Magnus said no. They went to bed again later. Alec let Magnus cuddle him but he didn’t cuddle much back , still sulking.

Magnus fell asleep well after some minutes but Alec couldn’t. After around half an hour of not being able to sleep, He felt unwell from his stomach and he rolled on his side as his stomach kept surging in his body. He groaned to it, not sure of whether he should wake up Magnus or not. He kept warning him about it and it would hurt his pride, if he was going to say _I told you so_.

Alec rolled to face Magnus and watched his sleeping expression. He looked peaceful and beautiful with all of his worries and guard down. Another wave surged in his stomach and he tossed himself to the opposite site, facing his back to Magnus. Magnus slurred in his sleep and one side of his hands and legs possessively thrown over to his body. Alec sighed and gritted his teeth with another tantrum of his stomach but he heard a flick under his waist and some blue healing light under their blanket. Soon, he was blessed from a gentle touch of his boyfriend’s hand rubbing on his stomach gently. He felt instantly better.

“Magnus…” He whimpered.

“Shhhh… Baby.. it is okay. Go to sleep.” Magnus replied.

“I am sorry….” He said it. He knew he had to say it before he fell back to sleep. He wanted the best for him and warned him but he didn’t listen. But he would still take care of him anyway. “You warned me... But I- I didn’t listen…”

“It is okay, baby. It is okay… Don’t worry about small things. I love you.” Magnus leaned in to kiss his temple. Alec grabbed his broad and muscular bronze hand over his body in his hand and leaned in to kiss it lightly. Magnus melted completely in it.

“I love you too, Magnus.” He smiled as he fell asleep. Now it was Magnus’s turn to be awake. He stared at his beloved shadowhunters and ran his hand gently over his abdomen continuously. That night, Magnus swore to himself that he would rather hurt himself and protect them with his life instead of letting any dangers happen to them.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Please do leave a comment. (人*´∀｀)+ﾟ:｡*ﾟ+♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies~  
> Sorry for the long wait. Since It has been a long time, I decided to update this fic.  
> I am trying to wrap it soon. Maybe in next 2/3 chapter. I don't know.. We will see since this 2 chapter fic became 4 and til now. *laughs*  
> Thank you for being with me on this journey.  
> I hope to update this fic soon. Maybe very soon, we will get to see their baby.
> 
> Warning: * mention of gaining weight and f*t word trigger. Please do not read this chapter if you are not comfortable with it. :'D
> 
> ***

*** 

 

“Ah, I want to go demon hunting today.” Alec stretched his back after sitting on his chair in his office, writing a report on his Mac for so long. After seven months of trying to stay put as the head of Institute without demon hunting had really made him feel dull and dusty.

“Absolutely not.” Jace looked up from the opposite of the desk, glaring at Alec. His eyes fell onto Alec’s slightly protruding belly and softened a little. Alec’s seven months pregnant belly wasn’t as so round as a woman’s but Alec definitely looked like he had gained a lot of weights. He was wearing comfortable baggy black sweater thick enough for the coldness of winter and for hiding his pregnant belly. Alec became so adjusted and comfortable with pregnancy that he often forgot he was carrying a baby.  He looked much softer than he was but Jace had adored his brother with all of his heart.

“It is a shax demon nest, Jace. It is not hard!” Alec protested.

“Exactly. It is a nest, which means there are a lot of shax demons. Not just one. We don’t know how many. Just go home, Alec. Magnus is waiting for you .” Jace shrugged him off and Alec glared at him but rolled his eyes, giving into what his brother had said. They finished off their reports soon and Alec took off his jacket from the hanger with his bag flung onto his shoulder as he was heading to home.

Jace walked him out. Jace would be going to the Shax nest hunting but he couldn’t. It made him sullen a little. He was silent and just listening to Jace blabbering about his date and Clary and Alec had been making inner eyerolls everytime he heard a new word coming out of Jace. But as they were walking to the main entrance of their Institute, they met with a group of shadowhunters busy with discussing their papers. Both of them were stunned when they saw their father in the group who was supposed to be in either Idris or L.A Institute.

“Alec, Jace!” Robert called them out as a greeting. A smile on his face was formed but both of the younger ones had a stiffed face each, recalling their last encounter with him. Magnus might have erased his memory of denial but neither of them couldn’t forget it, especially Alec...

 “I was hoping to see you both when I was informed I needed to make an urgent trip to New York. My boys, how are things going?” Robert asked him proudly.

“Good. Good.” Jace nodded and looked away before he eyed at Alec worriedly. Alec was still glaring at his father.

Robert nodded. “I have no doubt since both of you are running the Institute. You both are my blood and pride.” He put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec flinched and looked at him strangely.

“You okay, Alec? You have been quiet.” Robert asked worriedly. “I know being the Head of Institute is very stressful and challenging but be sure to take some time for yourself too, okay? Just try to enjoy life, Alec.” Robert smiled and Alec just gave a quick nod.

“Also, did you gain more weight, Alec? Must be the stress.” His father added up jokingly and Alec flinched, moving away from his hand on his shoulder and grabbed on the shoulder strip of his bag.

“I am going back now. Whatever you have to discuss, you can talk with Jace here. Magnus is waiting.” Alec stiffly told his father and left the Institute from the door quickly. Robert stared at his back and looked at Jace confusedly for explanation. Jace rubbed the back of his head and could just give out an awkward grin.

***

“Mmm, this is so good.” Alec moaned, chewing a bite of his steak Magnus had made. His lovely Alpha boyfriend had made steak, baked potato with sour cream, carrots and asparagus. He had added generous amount of sour cream on Alec’s plate as his boyfriend had been loving all sorts of sour thing, pickled vegetables, lime, sour cream... Magnus smiled as he took a sip of his wine but Alec got an orange juice since he couldn’t take alcohol.

“I am glad you like it, love.” Magnus took a bite. “I put extra sour cream in your plate.”

“You are the best.” Alec grinned, dipping his cut steak piece in sour cream before taking a bite. Steak, baked potatoes, some veggies and garlic bread had been so good that he forgot the crappy boring day he had in the Institute. Magnus had always made him better.

 “Do you have to go after dinner?” Alec asked.

“No. What do you want to do after that, Alexander?” He asked back smoothly.

“I am thinking maybe we can watch some movie after this.. and snuggle time..” Alec bit his lips adorably, looking up at him. “If- if you have time of course!”

“yes!” Magnus agreed cheerfully. “I would love the extra snuggle time with my boyfriend and my baby. Thank you very much.” He grinned and Alec smiled, satisfied and pleased with his answer. After their dinner, Magnus just magicked the plates to be cleaned and neatly placed on the shelves again before he went to join Alec on the couch with popcorns and sweets.

***

Magnus hummed as he finished up making breakfast- fried eggs with toasts and pan-grilled tomatoes. He placed the plates on the table with a satisfied smile, waking up his love with a kiss being on his mind, when he heard a frustrated cry in their bedroom. He immediately rushed back to his room.   

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ALEXANDER?” Magnus yelled before he stepped into their room. In their room, near their wardrobe which seemed like it had been flipped inside out, was a pile of clothes specifically Alec’s. There behind the clothes pile sat Alec, slumped down, frustrated and almost crying.

“Mag- Magnus..” He sobbed and Magnus immediately rushed to him, gently kneel down to hug him as he saw Alec’s hand reaching out to him. Alec clung onto him tightly.

“What- what happened, sweetheart?” He asked while he rubbed his back gently.   

“I don’t have any clothes.” Alec sobbed in frustration. “I can’t go to work today because I don’t have any clothes.”

“What do you mean you don’t have any clothes? You just flipped the whole wardrobe..” Magnus looked into his wide and troubled hazel eyes, looking shiny with tears.

“Nothing fits. Nothing fits me at all. I didn’t have to go to the Institute today.. So I used up my last pant that fits. They are all in the washing machine, Magnus. Now they called me for urgent meeting. I can’t find anything that fit me.” Alec sobbed clinging to Magnus. “Yesterday, my father asked me if I have gained weight. I am fat, Magnus. I am fucking fat. You will lose interest in me soon.”

“Oh, no.. no.. Love. I won’t. Promise you that I won’t.” Magnus rubbed his back, back and forth a couple of time to comfort him before he pulled apart of the hug. Magnus stared at his crying boyfriend, the mature and protective eldest brother of the beloved three Lightwood siblings, the head of the New York Institute lovingly. “Angel, are you serious? You are the most beautiful person in my life. You are glowing with your pregnancy, babe and I love you so much. And if you are gaining weight because you are carrying my baby- our baby, then I gladly accept it. I love you and it is okay gaining weight with or without pregnancy.”

Alec was silent. Magnus ran his thumb over his pale soft cheek to wipe away his tears. “You are beautiful whatever or whenever because I love you.”

Alec pulled him into a hug again and Magnus smiled, returning it. Alec rested his chin on his Asian boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I love you too, so so much,” He whispered. “That is why I am afraid you will leave me some days if I get ugly.”

“You never have to be afraid, My Alexander. I am not going anywhere.” Magnus smiled, ruffling his hair softly. “About the clothes, we can go shopping now?”

“There is no time, Magnus. I have to be there in 20 minutes.” Alec whined. “I spent ten minutes crying…”

“There is no need.” Magnus grinned, picking up one of Alec’s jeans on the floor. He studied the waist of the pants and some blue sparks lit on his hand as he ran through his fingers over the waistline of the jeans. “Sometimes, the love of my life forgets that he is dating a warlock.”

Alec chuckled a little and furiously blushed since he realized how silly he was so he bit his lips, looking up at Magnus adorably. “Thank you.” He placed a peak of kiss on his caramel cheek. “Now you must think how stupid I was. Oh gosh.. This is embarrassing...” He groaned.

“Hush… shhh. No, I don’t. It is all the mood swings doing.” Magnus giggled and pulled Alec up from the floor. “Now you just changed, take some bit of breakfast I have made before you go. I will take care of the mess later after you go.”

Alec nodded. He quickly changed into the pants now fitted perfectly and another navy blue baggy sweater with a warm jacket, drank the whole orange juice with a sandwich in his hand before he stepped into the portal to the Institute, of course, only after kissing Magnus full on the mouth with a shy _I love you_. Magnus stared at his boyfriend lovingly before he turned himself to the pile. With his magic, he adjusted some of Alec’s favourite clothes to be more stretchable and added some new clothes in the wardrobe. Ten minutes later, he stared into the wardrobe full of neatly folded and sorted clothes with a satisfied smile.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> So take a guess about the gender of their baby. ;D (●♡∀♡)  
> I have both in mind and we will see where my mood leans onto more.  
> Comment what do you think about their baby will be because I love comments and we will get to have a small chat. xD

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Soooo, what do you think?  
> Do leave your comment below because it always make my day. :') <3  
> And for my friends who are reading my current WIPs, fear not. I will finish them all and update as soon as I can. >,<


End file.
